Three Years Later
by BiishikiBokkaku
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo one too many times and goes back to her time, blocking the well. Three years later, Inuyasha bursts back into her life and pulls her back into the past. But Kagome won't go easily. Has their love survived for those years?
1. Prologue

**Dee:** This is going to be ALL my story. No Thea. So :-P. She'll be mad once she sees it, but she'll get over it. Anyways, this may be sad, it might be happily-ever-after. I don't know. So I'll probably change everything once or twice. Just a little heads-up.

**

* * *

**

Kagome knew exactly where he was, even though she didn't want to believe it. He'd obviously smelt Kikyo, even before Kagome had sensed her Shikon shard. She had known he'd go to her, but she wouldn't interfere. Inuyasha clearly still loved Kikyo and she wouldn't get in the way of that. She loved him too much to make him choose. Or maybe she was just too selfish to give him the chance to choose Kikyo over her. She knew she should just stay with the others. She should just leave him alone with Kikyo. But something told her that this wouldn't stop and she knew she couldn't live with this much longer.

She decided to go home. For the last time.

Kagome didn't know how she would stop Inuyasha from coming back to get her, but she couldn't come back and have to face this jealousy time and time again. It had almost gotten them all killed by Naraku before, so who was to say it wouldn't happen again? She couldn't let that happen again. And she couldn't deal with the pain of having to share Inuyasha's attention with someone who looked so much like her, yet was so different from her.

She looked around Kaede's hut and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping soundly. She smiled. _Goodbye, you guys. I'll miss you so much._ She picked up her backpack silently and crept from the small room.

Outside, Kagome took one last look at the clear sky for her memories. She knew she'd never forget the months she'd been in this time, but she wouldn't let herself come back no matter what. If she couldn't block off the well, she'd find a way to keep Inuyasha in his world. She just couldn't come back.

She sighed quietly, but it echoed through her mind.

_Goodbye, Inuyasha. I know I'll miss you the most._

X---X

Inuyasha smelt Kagome nearby. What was she doing out alone? He couldn't smell any of the others. He looked down at Kikyo, who had frozen when his concentration had ventured from her words.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Kikyo asked. "Is it my reincarnation, Kagome?"

"I've got to go," he said quickly before bounding away. _I can smell her…by the well? But…is she going to her own world? No, she'd ask me first. I know it._

But he knew she had disappeared into the well when her scent became faint. _No! Kagome! What are you doing?!_ "Kagome!" he shouted. The yell made the trees quake. He didn't know why she would be leaving. They hadn't even fought! Soon, he was at the well. But he couldn't force himself to push over the edge.

He looked into it. _Fuck this. I'm going to bring her back._

X---X

Kagome took the last of the small logs behind the well into it. She hoped that would hold, at least until she could more firmly clog it. She wouldn't be able to act on any temptation to go back. And Inuyasha couldn't come through. That was all she wanted.

She stumbled into the house and up to her room. Seconds later her mother softly crept in after her. "Kagome?" she mumbled drowsily. "What are you doing home so late?"

"I'm staying, Mom. I'm not going back. Ever."

* * *

**Dee:** So, how did everyone like it?

**Kagome:** Oh, that's so SAD! But it's a good idea to block off the well for a little while...Maybe THEN I could get some studying done.

**Inuyasha:** [[angry growling You wouldn't dare.

**Kagome:** [[hands on her hips If I want to block the well, I will! You aren't my mother!

**Miroku:** Now, now, children, let's not fight.

**Kagome & Inuyasha:** Oh, shut up!

**Inuyasha:** [[turning back to Kagome Maybe I just won't let you go back to your weird era again! Then we can just get on with looking for the shards!

**Kagome:** [[furious mark on forehead Oh, yeah?! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

**Inuyasha:** [[slams to ground, digging his own grave, so to speak

**Shippo:** He just never learns, does he?

**Miroku, Sango, & Dee:** [[shaking heads Nope.


	2. Kidnapped By A Memory

**Dee:** Be warned. This chapter involves one pissed off hanyou. I suggest you watch out.

**

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi looked at the old well house. It had been three long years since she had last gone through it. She was nearly nineteen and had just graduated high school at the top of her class. This would be the last time in at least five years she would glance at the well, the memories of her time in the Feudal Era slowly fading away.

She tried to force herself to move away, to go to her car and drive to the airport where she would board a plane to America. She was going to Princeton for college and was going to be a journalist. She wouldn't let the thought of Inuyasha and the others hold her back.

But something bothered her. She hadn't sealed the Bone Eaters' Well as well as she had promised herself she would. She'd continuously refilled it with logs to block it off every few months, not wanting to take the chance that Inuyasha would come back for her. She knew he would try, but now it had been so long, she only refilled it out of routine.

She moved into the well house, just wanting to look at it once more. Her mother planned to fill the well with cement because several children who had been visiting had almost fallen in. And once Kagome had moved away, there would be no point to the well being open anyways.

Kagome felt the tears fill her eyes as she looked into the blackness of the well. She wouldn't deny that she missed the others. Sango and Miroku with their antics had always been able to help her laugh. Shippo, her surrogate son, was always there to take her side whenever Inuyasha was being rude. And Inuyasha….

She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts. No, he wasn't worth it. She knew she still loved him, but he had probably already moved onto Kikyo. Hell, they'd probably already defeated Naraku and Inuyasha had most likely used the Jewel to become full human, just for Kikyo.

The tears fell silently into the darkness that had once been used either to go to Inuyasha or to escape his aggravating antics.

Kagome started to step away, but something called to her. She didn't believe it until she heard it again. It was only her name, but the voice sounded…familiar. She looked over her shoulder. No, there wasn't anyone there. It had to have come from the well.

She peered inside. That was impossible! The bottom was totally piled with stacks of wood and other large objects she'd been able to pick up. There was no way anyone could be down there.

She should have known better.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her for a split second. But that was all it took. Soon, she was being pulled down into the well by something extremely strong. She screamed for anyone and heard her mother slam into the well house just before another flash appeared.

Kagome tried to turn her head to look behind her at whoever was kidnapping her, but something held her head in place. She was so scared, she could barely suppress her terror-filled screams.

_No! I'm not helpless anymore! I won't be made the victim any longer! I won't let this thing kidnap me without a fight,_ she said to herself. She bit her lip and thrust her foot backward, skimming something hard. She struggled, trying to get her arms free. _A bow and arrow would help me out a lot right now!_

Suddenly, she was being brought back up into another world. An all too familiar world. _No, I can't come back here. I can't face the others! Especially not Inuyasha!_ "Let go of me!" She brought her right hand back and focused all her power as a miko into it. She hoped it would make the thing holding her drop her.

"That won't work anymore, Kagome. I'm not going to let you get away this time!" the voice that still haunted her dreams snarled. The arm around her middle tightened, already almost painful. She tried to hold the whimper in. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she didn't want to find out. Inuyasha had always been able to hold his grudges.

She watched as everything flew past her, shocked. Had he been waiting for so long? No, he would have been plotting what he would do if she ever came back. He would he have _really_ wait so long for the well to be working again? "Put me down!" she shouted just as they entered Kaede's village. She hoped they would stop him, but none seemed to care.

Everyone looked in their direction blandly. Then one child screamed, "'Tis Inuyasha! He is back with a girl! Mama, he's back!"

"Aye, 'tis the priestess Kagome he has!" a man yelled. "Kaede, the odd miko has returned!"

Inuyasha ignored them as they tried to stop him. Kagome couldn't tell whether they were happy to see them or if they were angry he was back. Their waves in greeting a moment later told her it was the former. They smiled and gawked, mumbling about her odd clothes. Kagome still hadn't looked at Inuyasha. Was something different about him? Had he changed so much?

He leapt from roof to roof towards the very edge of the village. None of the villagers followed except Kaede, who didn't seem to have aged much. She was yelling for Inuyasha to stop, to bring Kagome back, but to no avail. He just moved too fast for her to keep up. After all, she was just a human, not to mention an old one.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a hut. Kagome finally twisted her head to see Inuyasha. His face was blocked by his hair and bangs, but the only things that seemed to change were his hair was slightly longer and he was a little taller. She didn't think he could have changed much in appearance otherwise. But she had also thought she wouldn't go back to the Feudal Era, and look what happened now.

He carried her into the hut and Kagome saw three familiar, if slightly aged, faces. Miroku seemed much more mature, a weary smile on his lips. Yet his eyes still sparkled as they had so long ago. Sango, it seemed, had hardened over the years, looking fierce even while she was relaxed. And Shippo had grown a lot, almost standing level with her hip.

Kirara was seated on Sango's lap. She was the only one who hadn't aged. She was purring happily until they barged in.

"Look who finally came by," Inuyasha growled. He stopped her to her knees on the ground. "And it only took her three years to do it." He glared down at her furiously and she finally saw his face. And it had definitely changed.

His brow was furrowed in angry. His eyes held a cold glint that scared her in its intensity. The sneer he wore showed her his fangs had grown longer, sharper. But what she couldn't get past were the purple markings marring his face, usually only when he was in full demon form. _But…is he a demon now? How?_

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, running to her. He threw his arms around her hips, squeezing her tightly, as if she were his lifeline.

Kagome smiled and reached her hand down to pat his head. "It's good to see you, too, Shippo. It's been a long time." She looked up just in time to be pulled into another hug by Sango, who held Kagome even closer than Shippo.

"Oh, Kagome, we missed you so much!" the taijiya said into her ear.

Kagome wrapped her free arm around her old friend's shoulders. "Sango, I've missed you all, too." She felt the tears well up once more. She'd really missed them all during the past years. She'd never thought she'd see them again. But the Fates obviously had a different thought in mind. She didn't know whether to curse them or thank them.

Miroku stood. "It's been a long time, Kagome. I'm glad to see that you are well and have come back." His smile was sincere.

Sango and Shippo pulled away from Kagome as Inuyasha's growling got louder and more feral. Kagome peered at him and almost gasped at his lethal glare. In fact, if looks could kill, they'd all be six feet under already. But she refused to allow him to frighten her like that. She refused to let him have any power over her.

"She left here without warning, probably not thinking she'd ever come back, and you just welcome her like she's royalty?!" he roared. "You humans are pathetic. You're all too trusting and forgiving." He advanced on Kagome, forcing her to take steps backward to keep from letting him crowd her. "So, why did you finally decide to unblock to well? Or was it even you? Maybe your mother or grandfather did. I doubt you would do of your own free will after all the trouble you went to trying to keep it blocked."

When Kagome was backed into one of the walls, she found her backbone, unwilling to take anymore of his slander. "Back off, Inuyasha. You can't bully me anymore! I'm not a kid any longer! I'm an adult, capable of making my own decisions." She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered up at him defiantly.

Shippo moved to stand by Kagome. "It's all _your_ fault anyways, Inuyasha!" he added. " fault anyways, Inuyasha!" he added. "_You're _the one who drove her away in the first place! So why should we be angry with _her_?!"

Inuyasha growled at the kitsune. "You'd better watch it, runt. I'm not in the mood for your childish crap."

Shippo backed up immediately, looking scared. Kagome, out of pure instinct said, "Inuyasha, _sit_!"

As Inuyasha flew to the ground, the room tensed and she knew her mistake. The second he got back up, he would be furious. She panicked and decided to try to make it back to the well before he could get up. No way was she sticking around to be yelled at by an arrogant hanyou who was currently in the worst mood she'd seen him in.

She dashed through the village, dodging the people. She passed Kaede and heard her call out. But Kagome didn't slow her pace. She just kept running, thanking the gym classes when they'd had to run around the whole time.

She was in the clearing where the well stood when she heard Inuyasha's angry yell. "Don't think you can run away, Kagome! Not again!"

She vaulted over the side and into the well just as Inuyasha would have caught up with her. But before she could climb back out into her own time, Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Did you really think I would let you off so easily? Did you really?" he demanded.

She shouted out furiously and brought her elbow back like she'd been taught in her self-defense classes her family had signed her up for. She hit him in the solar plexus, but it did little more than make him angrier. _Damn hanyous. You can't hurt them at all when you're only human!_

He brought them out of the well and then back in to bring them back to his time, but she kicked his leg out from under him so he couldn't firmly push off. He fell onto the side of the well, bringing her with him. He snarled. "You'd better stop that."

She wriggled out of his hold and stood, panting, at the base of the stairs in the well house. "Leave me alone, Inuyasha. I'm done in your world. You can go back alone. I'm not a part of that anymore."

"What happened to helping us kill Naraku? To finding the Shikon shards?" he insisted. "Or does it not matter to you if you made a promise?" He stalked towards her.

She stood her ground. "I didn't forget about that! But I _can't_ stay in your time anymore! I've got a life outside of Jewel shards and Naraku. Besides, I'm willing to bet you've already killed Naraku and gotten all the Jewel shards. It _has_ been three years. I'm sure you don't need me at all, anyways." She waved him off. "Now go home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "You're wrong about all of it. You're the only person who can see the shards now." Something close to pain flashed across his face.

"Inuyasha, don't lie. I know Kikyo can see the shards, too, so why don't you go ask _her_ for help?" She turned away from him and started back to her house. She wouldn't let him bring her back to the Feudal Era. She'd made a promise to herself.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice because he just grabbed her around the waist and leaped back into the well.

Kagome gave up fighting. She'd get away later and just go back to her time. Then it would all be over and done with.

**

* * *

** I know, a short chapter. Get over it. 

**Sango:** Why do _I_ have to be "hardened"? Well, I guess I would be if I had to deal with Miroku and Inuyasha alone all the time.

**Miroku:** I take that offensively.

**Inuyasha:** I'd be pissed off if I had to deal with you guys all the time.

**Shippo:** Yay, I'm gonna be tall!

**Inuyasha:** Not any time soon, runt. [[punches Shippo in the head

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Sit boy!

**Dee:** [[laughing Well, we'd better go before an all out brawl here. Buh-bye.


	3. Tied To The Dreams

**Dee:** This involves a few memories from past episodes. If you can guess what episodes, I'll put you as a character in it. Whatever demon you want to be, you can be it. :-D So try your hardest. (Must get all episodes right with names.)

**Chapter Two**

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Kagome screamed when it finally hit her, what Inuyasha had meant when he had told her to give him her wrist.

He tightened the knot of the rope that tied them together. "I'm not going to let you get away, Kagome. So, to make sure you don't run off again, whenever I'm going to be asleep, I'm going to tie your wrist to mine. That way, I'll know whether you try to get away or not." He swelled up with pride as he looked down at the knot. He leaned back against the wall. "Now go to sleep." He pulled his arm back and Kagome fell beside him.

They were in the empty hut next to Miroku and Sango's. Shippo had decided-----with a little _violent_ help from Inuyasha----to stay with the monk and taijiya. The sun had set a couple hours before, which left them in perpetual darkness, the lit torches barely giving off enough light to see. So she'd been left alone with this angry half-demon that whole time without one shred of hope that she could get away from him.

She glared at the rope angrily. It gave her barely four inches of slack! She tried to lie down, but she couldn't find a comfortable position because of the agitating length. As she sat up, she turned her angry gaze on him. "You do know this is totally unnecessary, right? Tomorrow I'm just going to say the Dreaded Word and run anyways. So why postpone the inevitable?" she added with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Inuyasha snarled and lifted his arm so hers followed. He glared directly into her eyes furiously. "Don't start with me, all right? I'm _not_ letting you run away when you're the only one who can find the Shikon shards." She swore the markings on his face pulsed as his anger rose. _Why does he have his demon markings?_

"I'm not the only person who can see them and you know it! Probably better than the rest of us! Kikyo can see them just as well as I can, so go kidnap _her_!" Kagome fumed, defiantly staring into his eyes. She didn't know if it was the best idea she'd ever had, but it was worth a shot.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he looked away.

Kagome groaned. "I'm surprised that still bothers you! Why did you have to come after _me_ when you would be happier with _Kikyo_?! Go get _her_ to help you find those damned shards, though I doubt any are _left_!"

"She's gone," Inuyasha murmured quietly. Then he turned back to Kagome, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "Before he disappeared, Naraku killed her."

Kagome's eyes widened and she lifted her hand to Inuyasha's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. That must've been so hard on you." She tried to keep from sounding too anything. He could take kindness either way.

He shrugged off her hand jerkily. "I don't need your pity," he snarled lowly.

She glowered at him. "I'm sorry I have a little _compassion_ in my nature when I see that other people are hurt! But you wouldn't understand that, would you?" She crossed her arms which forced Inuyasha right into her lap.

Just in time for Miroku and Sango to come in, checking on the noise coming from the two who were arguing so heatedly.

"Inuyasha! What are you _doing_?!" Sango demanded. She put her hands on her hips. "She's not even back a _day_ and you go after her?! All of you men are such _lechers_!" Sango's eyes blazed with her loyalty to Kagome.

Miroku smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you." _Smack!_ Sango hit him over the back of the head. A frown came with the loud snap. "That is totally disrespectful of you, Inuyasha! Maybe Sango and I should stay here to keep an eye on you."

Sango grabbed him by the ear. "We'll let _them_ take care of their differences Miroku. We know Kagome can take care of herself with him." She yanked him back out.

Kagome stood, bringing Inuyasha's arm with her. "Ugh, I'm sick of this!" She glared down at him. "You're letting me go right now and I am going home for good. I don't care what your excuses are, all right?"

Inuyasha rose to his feet also. "No. You made a promise to help kill Naraku and find all the shards of the Jewel, so I'll be damned before I let you go back on that." He towered over her. "So you're staying here until all that is over with." He jerked on the rope. "Then I don't care whether you go back to your time or not. As long as you're here until the Jewel is put back together."

She covered her forehead with her hand and said irritably, "Inuyasha, my mother is going to be filling the well with cement tomorrow!" At his perplexed look, she clarified, "That hard stuff that is all over in my world. Anyways, then I'll never get back! Ever!"

He folded his arms across his chest, making her stumble closer, which only succeeded in pissing her off more. "Well, then, I guess you aren't going home ever again, are you?"

Kagome's eyes filled and she spun away, compelling Inuyasha to crash into her back. She let the tears fall freely. He would make her give up her world, her _family_, for a jewel that would make him into something more powerful. A full demon.

Inuyasha growled, turning her towards him. Then he saw her tears. His ears drooped and his face fell. "Ka…Kagome, p-please don't cr-cry. P-please." He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't, Inuyasha. We all know you don't mean it." She looked into his eyes. "SO just leave me alone." She fell back onto the floor, dragging Inuyasha down with her. He sat beside her and started to put his arm around her shoulders, but seemed to think better of it.

"Kagome," he said. "I'm sorry."

She did a double take. He'd said sorry a hand full of times in the past, but not until at _least_ a day after a day of no talking and angry looks. Why had he changed so much over the past few years? This _couldn't_ be the same Inuyasha _she_ had known!

A theory hit her off guard. _He's found a new strategy to use on people to get what he wants. Instead of being the tough guy, he's the polite one._

There was a few flaws, though: he'd been excessively rude to her earlier. How could he be playing the nice guy if he wasn't nice? And wouldn't he have been more polite about the well thing? _Damn figuring out why guys act the way they do is so HARD!_

"Stop it," she murmured, not wanting to hear his apologies. Fatigue was eating at her from the inside out. She didn't know how long she could stay awake with how dark it was. She yawned and her eyes drifted close. Her body relaxed and sagged. She felt herself be caught by a strong band around her shoulders and held against something hard, yet comfy. She opened her eyes and saw a red cloth right next to white hair in her face.

As she fell asleep, memories of her and Inuyasha faded in and out of view. She tried to block them out, but wasn't able to in her subconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome's heart was beating fast, too fast. She didn't spare a glance for the centipede following close behind. She didn't know where she was going. Everything that passed through her mind was the instinct to survive, so she let it show her where to go.

A root caught her by the foot, flinging her to the ground on her stomach. She slid that way until she was directly in front of the Sacred Tree. She looked up at the boy she knew was pinned there, looking like he was just asleep….

And was greeted with a glare in return. As she came to his face. "Why don't you just waste it like you did me, Kikyo? Quite playing around!"

She stomped up to the ignorant, aggravating boy and said, "My name _isn't_ Kikyo. It's Kagome. Ka. Go. Me."

The boy growled and looked up. Suddenly, Kagome was squeezed between him and the giant centipede. She gasped and coughed, trying to get some air into her lungs.

"Can you take out this arrow?"

Kagome stared up at the boy. "What?"

He glared down at her as if she were an idiot and said, "Well, can you? If you can't then you're going to die right here, all because of a little bug."

She reached up to grab hold of the arrow. The centipede tightened around them and Kagome whimpered, but still reached higher. She caught the arrow in a firm grip, pulling with all her might on the wood. Instead of it giving way and flying away, it merely disintegrated in her hand, until it was like it had never been there.

The centipede covered them just as the scene changed.

Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting on top of their father's bones. Tessaiga was in its rusty, useless form while Sesshomaru was looking elegant in his dog-demon form. He almost crushed her under his foot, and Inuyasha flew to stop him.

"Inuyasha------"

"Damnit, just shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Suddenly, Tessaiga began to pulse and quickly transformed into its fang form. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment in shock, thinking whatever he was thinking, and then, without missing another beat, he jumped at his brother, effectively slicing his arm off.

Again, the scene changed. But this time, it wasn't a nice memory. No, it was one she'd rather forget.

She was bound to a tree by Kikyo's soul gatherers. She tried to yell at Kikyo for doing that to her, but her voice caught in her throat as she saw Inuyasha approach. She shouted at him, trying to give him some inkling that she was there. But he didn't seem to be able to see or hear her. Then she realized it had to be something Kikyo did.

Before she knew it, the words that always tore her heart apart when she thought about them rang through the air.

"Kikyo, I've never stopped thinking about you, not for a second!" Inuyasha said, real emotion shining on his face.

Kagome kept the tears back, but they still burned her throat. She tried to listen to what was going on, to stay alert, but the next thing she saw was Kikyo holding an unconscious Inuyasha as the hole in the ground around them got deeper and deeper. When she focused on them past all the energy in the air, she saw Kikyo pointing her finger at her. Then she felt a strange…tugging, as if she were trying to pull something back to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, not knowing what else to do.

He awoke slowly at first, then turned his concentration on Kagome. He leapt form Kikyo to Kagome with a shouted, "Kagome!"

_**End Dream**_

* * *

Kagome jerked awake just as the sun began to come through the small windows of the hut. Why was she dreaming about Inuyasha? Had _everything_ form the day before been a dream? For some reason, she couldn't tell if she thought it would be a good or bad thing if it was.

She jumped up and was slammed back to the ground form the weight on the end of the rope, telling her she hadn't been dreaming. Which made the irritating weight wake up with a savage growl. "Think you can get away? Not in this lifetime." Inuyasha then looked at the rope that still connected them. He turned his attention to her, obviously surprised she was sitting----er, lying----down next to where he sat. "You're still…here?" He blinked rapidly at her as if to say, "Wow."

"I can't _move_ without you stopping me, so how could I run away?" she demanded irately, supremely pissed.

Inuyasha snarled, "Well, don't bite my head off!"

"And what would you call what you were doing when you shouted 'think you can get away'?! Was that supposed to just be a warning, not biting my head off?" She tried to turn away, but he made it impossible with the rope. "Just cut me loose. Now you know I can't get anywhere without _you_ coming to kidnap me, so why would I waste my time?!"

He looked like he pondered the suggestion. Then he shook his head slowly, infuriatingly. "No, I don't think I will."

Kagome screamed, "What?!"

Seconds later, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran into the hut to see what was happening.

And they all burst out laughing.

**

* * *

** Well, I hope you like it. I left you a weird cliffy. 

**Inuyasha:** [[looks at Kagome "Cliffy"?

**Kagome:** [[sighs It means left you handing. Wanting more.

**Inuyasha:** Feh. Why didn't she just say so? You humans are so idiotic!

**Dee:** [[whines Kagomeeeee!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha…SIT!

**Inuyasha:** What did I do to deserve that?!

**Kagome:** You hurt Dee's feelings. You've got to be nice to her or she can make you die next chapter. Don't you know anything?

**Inuyasha & Kagome:** [[begin arguing over who is more stupid [[Inuyasha loses

**Dee:** Well…don't forget about the little thing about the episodes. :-D Hope you all have a good rest-of-summer-break! See ya.


	4. The Story Unfolds

**Dee:** All right, this Chapter is going to be totally off the top of my head. No planning. I think it'll be long, though, because I want this to explain what's happened in Inuyasha's time since Kagome's been gone. Like Kikyo, his markings, Naraku, all that good stuff.

**Chapter Three**

Miroku and Sango still shook with laughter as Inuyasha stomped out of the hut. He'd finally cut the rope after Kagome had attacked him with sits. There was a good sized hole that he had been in near the middle of the room. Kagome sat crossed-legged in her jeans on the ground against the wall opposite the doorway. Shippo sat next to her, trying to contain his own giggles.

"So, Kagome, what was that all about?" Miroku finally asked.

"He wouldn't cut the freaking rope, that's what."

"Are you sure he wouldn't, or was he teasing you?" Sango replied quickly, as if she had thought of it before.

Kagome gave her friend a you're-kidding-right look and answered, "Inuyasha doesn't _tease_ people, at least not that I remember." She scratched her head, trying to think of a time when he might have. But she couldn't remember one.

Shippo nodded, instantly agreeing with Kagome. He knew how Inuyasha _really_ teased people, and it was with his fists. Not the nice little teasing everyone understood.

"What did he do, Kagome, that's got you so angry?" Miroku inquired politely. He sat a few feet in front of Kagome. Sango knelt next to him.

She gave him a look of utter confusion mixed with a little disgust. "Besides the fact that he tied me up for a whole _night_, he refuses to let me go home to tell my mom not to fill the well with stuff that will make it impossible for me to go home. Then, when I try to show him a little compassion when he tells me about Kikyo's death, he bites my head off! I didn't _mean_ to get him so angry, I even _apologized_! So, what was I supposed to do? Take it mildly? Not in this lifetime." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, looks of sadness on their faces. Shippo hung his head.

"Kagome," Miroku began, "did he tell you _how_ Kikyo died?" His tone was solemn and gloomy.

"N…no. All he said was that Naraku killed her." Kagome looked away. What had happened that made everyone so sad?

"Well," the monk looked at Sango. "Will you look at this one?"

Sango nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak. "Kagome…did Inuyasha at least tell you that Naraku disappeared just a month or two after you went back to your time?" When Kagome shook her head, Sango sighed. "Then I'll start from the beginning.

"You see, when you left, Naraku started attacking more and more often until finally Kikyo tried to kill him. Inuyasha, after figuring out that Kikyo was actually _near_ Naraku, jumped in just as Naraku set the house Kikyo was in on fire. He went after Inuyasha so he couldn't save her. She…uh…she died in that fire.

"Inuyasha was attacking furiously when we arrived. We must have distracted him, because Naraku caught him with some kind of poison attack on the sides of his face. But the markings didn't show up until Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave to blow Naraku up. We're not even sure if he's alive or not, but Inuyasha believes he is. Miroku's Wind Tunnel hasn't widened at all in the last three years, so we think he's dead. But we can't be sure."

Miroku and Shippo nodded.

Kagome felt horrible. Kikyo had died once again at the hands of Naraku. That had to rip Inuyasha apart. Especially since he had promised to protect Kikyo from Naraku. But that was three _years_ ago. You'd think he wouldn't be so hostile about it.

_Then again, I AM Kikyo's reincarnation. I probably bring back a lot of sad moments. He probably wouldn't act like this if I wasn't here. SO why does he want me here so badly?_ "I can't believe…that happened." She felt tears well up in her eyes but couldn't shed them. She blinked to hold them back.

There was silence until finally everyone left. Kagome sat by herself for a long time before standing up. She really was just making it harder for Inuyasha by being there. She would go home again and clog up the well once more. This time, she wouldn't let it be loosened so he could come and get her. She'd just go to America like she'd planned and then he couldn't find her even _if_ he got through the well.

She poked her head out of the doorway and started to walk casually towards the well. She couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere so she walked a little faster, stopping to chat with Kaede for only a few more seconds. Then she started for the well once more. There was no noise in the trees, no rustling of his _haori_ or any sight of anything red at all. Soon, she was at the well with no one to stop her. She swung one leg over and----

Inuyasha came out with a flash of bright light.

He looked at her and muttered, "Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

X---X

He stomped back to the village, Kagome in tow. She was struggling unrewardingly to get out of his hold. "Let go, you oaf! Let go!" she shouted the whole time. Villagers stared at them, but didn't try to stop Inuyasha. They were obviously afraid of him. "Fine, don't let go. How about you just _sit_!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with an audible _thump_ but kept his firm hold on Kagome's wrist. She was pulled onto the ground next to him. She let out an "oof!" as her nose hit the dirt. She tried to stand, but Inuyasha didn't let her go. He tugged her down even while she tried to rise to her knees.

"See how it feels? Being pulled to the ground forcefully even though you don't want to isn't so fun, is it?" He glared up at her.

"_You_ deserved it! I _didn't_! I just want to go _home_ to talk to my mother!" When she still couldn't get away, she remembered what her self-defense trainer had told her would work on anyone. She hoped that included hanyous.

She pinched him right where his shoulder and neck connected. He yelped and let go of her, giving her enough time to jump up and start running.

He followed, closing in until he was finally running next to her. "Stop running, you fool!" he shouted.

She didn't slow down. "Sit!" As he fell, Inuyasha yelled and screamed for her to stop, but she went on. Whenever he got too close to her, she'd say the Dreaded Word and he would fall to the ground until finally she was able to vault into the well. He, of course, was close behind. When she landed in her world, he trailed after her.

"Kagome, we're going back to my time, _right now_!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted just in time to make Inuyasha pause.

Kagome's mother ran straight to Kagome and wrapped her in a tight hug, which pushed Inuyasha right into the well. He caught himself with his arms and legs in each corner of the well and pushed himself up. Kagome's mother was leading her up to the house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, following.

He burst into the house as Kagome and her mother sat down at the table. Souta ran down into the kitchen and hugged his sister fiercely. Inuyasha felt out of place.

"Sis! We were so worried about you!" Souta cried. "Your car was still here, but you weren't!" His arms tightened around her. Then he looked up and saw Inuyasha. The boy found his courage and stood protectively in front of her. "We should have known _you_ would have something to do with this!" Far from the boy who had looked up to Inuyasha, Souta was openly berating him.

Inuyasha glanced down at the boy seeming amused. "Yeah? And why would you think that?" He crossed his arms inside his sleeves and leaned down to look Souta in the eye.

For a moment, Kagome thought Souta would back down, but instead, he took a deep breath and growled, much like Inuyasha did, "Because you _always_ used to hurt Kagome." His glare seemed downright dangerous as he looked up at his ex-role model.

Inuyasha started at that, and then snarled, "I've never hurt Kagome _once_."

"Not on the outside, but whenever she came home she wasn't the same. _You_ are the reason she's so _different_! Why don't you just leave her alone, anyways? Why don't you just go back to _your_ time?!" He stabbed his finger into Inuyasha's chest. "No one _wants _you here."

Kagome didn't know who looked angrier at that moment, Souta or Inuyasha. Souta appeared ready to attack Inuyasha and Inuyasha seemed ready to tear him apart.

Kagome stepped around her brother. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the front door slammed open. She knew it wasn't her grandfather because he was still busy at his antique convention or whatever, but she didn't know who would just come into a home without knocking.

"Kagome! Your mom _just_ got a hold of us-----" Eri began before she saw Inuyasha. She pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and shouted, "You! You're the one who broke Kagome's heart! Why are _you_ here?!"

Yuka and Ayumi were close behind and they gasped at him. "Leave!" all three of Kagome's friends screamed.

Inuyasha's ears drooped a little at the shrill sound. And that got the girls' notice. They all shrieked louder and pointed at his head. "What are _those_?!"

_They didn't notice all those other times but they have to NOW?!_ "Girls, calm down. It's all right. Just go up to my room and I'll explain everything to you in a minute." _If I can think of something that would make SENSE in that amount of time._

They shook their heads and Inuyasha turned to look at them. They all struggled for breath when they saw the markings on his face. "What are _those?! _Are they _tattoos?!_"

Yuka stepped forward. She aimed an angry finger at him and said, "You need to leave, buster. You broke Kagome's heart and we don't want you here!" She folded her arms over her chest and Ayumi moved forward to take her place at her left.

"Yeah. No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it."

Eri stood at Yuka's right and added, "At least not while we're around."

Inuyasha gaped at the three females but quickly covered it with a look that Kagome had only seen when they'd first met. The one that was so intimidating, it could make _anyone_ shake right down to their souls. "I don't remember ever _involving_ you girls. So why don't you just go run home before you get too scared." He waved them off, the expression still in place. And taking effect.

Ayumi was the first to look away. Eri scowled defiantly into his eyes before backing down also. Yuka, on the other hand, put her fists on her hips and said, "You can't scare us with your macho guy act. We all took our self-defense classes to heart and we remember _everything_ from them. We could hurt you a lot more than you could hurt us."

Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed evilly. "Is that right? C'mon, try me."

Kagome moved between them to stop Yuka from doing just that. She couldn't win no matter what she used. He wouldn't stick in one spot long enough to let her. "That's _enough_ you guys. Go home. I'll talk to Inuyasha myself. Remember who was at the head of that class," she reminded her friends.

They gave her a resigned look then nodded and walked away.

Kagome turned on Inuyasha. "I don't care who you think you are, but you have _no_ right to treat my friends like that! Just go back to your time, Inuyasha. I've made a life for myself _here_. I can't go to your world anymore."

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he picked her up under his arm and was out of the house before anyone could so much as _think_ to run after them. He was at the well in moments, hurling them both into the dark abyss.

X---X

Kagome screamed her frustration as they toppled back onto the grass. "You _idiot_! I already _told_ you I'm not coming here anymore! Put me down! Inuyasha, put. Me. Down!"

He didn't appear to notice her struggles. He just went to the Sacred Tree and hopped to the highest branch. He set her down next to the trunk and sat on her other side.

She turned to grip as much of the trunk as possible, hoping to climb down.

But Inuyasha held her to the branch. His hold was gentle but firm. "Kagome, you run again, I swear, this time I'll clog the well with a tree. Just sit down and shut up." When she opened her mouth to retaliate, he just repeated, "Shut. Up."

She groaned heatedly.

"Kagome, I wouldn't be doing this if you would just _stay here_." His eyebrows looked like one he was scowling so deeply. "Now, are you going to stay put?"

She shook her head and turned her head away, much like a spoiled princess. She even put in a little theatrical, "Humph," for good measure. If she started falling from the tree, she wouldn't move an inch of her body from that position.

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned, "don't start this. Please."

She turned to look at him. He looked so exasperated. "Fine. Go ahead."

"All right. Kagome, you _know_ you made that promise to us." He paused as if thinking. "So why do you want to go home so badly? I didn't think you were the kind of person to go back on a promise."

_Because I can't stand to see you with Kikyo. Even now that she's gone, it gets to you that I'm around. I don't want to be the one to make you feel so hurt all the time. I know when you look at me, you only REALLY see Kikyo. Or, at least, someone who looks LIKE her. And I can tell that it hurts you. So why should I stay and only make you feel worse about her being dead? I can't even tell MYSELF that I'm sad she's gone, but I still know that you're hurt by it._ "Because I have a life back home that I need to get back to. You can't expect me to give that one up."

Then he asked the question that he'd obviously been wondering about for quite sometime. "Kagome, why did you leave in the first place? You'd gone _months_ going back in forth between here and your time. So why then?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to talk to you about that, Inuyasha. I don't think I'll _ever_ want to talk to you about that." She cast him a hopeless look. "Now please let me down."

He got angry then. "Kagome, don't you trust me at all?! Can't you tell me _why _you had to leave? Why did you leave _that day?!_" he demanded, his face inching towards hers.

"You want to know why?! Do you really?!" Kagome moved her face forward, too, and answered him. "I left because I couldn't stand _you_ always going to _Kikyo_ like a lost puppy! It hurt, Inuyasha! Every time you left, I wanted to cry!" She grabbed her hair and shouted, "I just couldn't take it anymore! There, are you happy? Now you know exactly why I left. I want to go home." She felt the tears coming, but refused to let him see them. She wasn't going to cry on his shoulder. No, she'd go home and go to America. Yeah, and then she wouldn't have to deal with any of this. She could just have a normal life. She'd only come back to the shrine to visit her mom, if she couldn't convince her to move to America, too. She'd get married to a regular guy and have a regular life.

But it didn't hold any real appeal. She would never be able to forget this place. America would seem dim in comparison. A normal life sounded boring and the shrine was her home. She knew she'd live there when she was old. And a regular guy wouldn't be right. He wouldn't be Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He reached an arm around her to pull her back to his chest. She stiffened and started to move away, but he held tight. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't know that I did that to you," he said into her ear. She felt herself relaxing, happy beyond the pain that she was with Inuyasha again. Then she shook her head. No, she wouldn't let him bring her back into his world. She shouldn't even be there. She didn't belong.

She finally jerked herself free. "Stop. Just…just leave me alone."

X---X

**Dee:** Sad chappie, I know.

**Kagome:** (tearfully) That's so sad. (turns to glare at Inuyasha) You better not ever do that. I swear, if you do….

**Inuyasha:** (a little frightened) N…no, Kagome. I won't.

**Kagome:** (happy with her progress hugs Inuyasha) Thank you.

**Miroku:** As Kagome has often said, you are SO whipped.

**Inuyasha:** (growls)

**Sango:** Well, it IS true. She has you wrapped around her finger.

**Shippo:** (snickers) Yeah, Inuyasha. Next thing you know, she'll be dressing you like a little girl does a doll.

**Dee, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango:** (sputtering) Wh…what?!

**Dee:** (turns to Inuyasha) You don't let her _dress_ you, do you?!

**Inuyasha & Kagome:** (blushing furiously) Of course not!

**Miroku:** (laughs) Inuyasha would love that.

**Kaede:** (appears out of nowhere and hands Sango enchanted beads before disappearing again)

**Sango:** (puts necklace on Miroku) SIT!

**Dee:** (after the resounding crash) Well, we'd better go before Inuyasha is dressed like Little Bo Peep and Miroku does another face plant. See ya.


	5. Return of the Unrequited Lover

**Dee:** Again, this is going to be off the top of my head. So don't expect me to warn you about anything, cause I have no idea what I'm going to write about.

**Chapter Four**

Kagome stared out into the darkness. She could see every star so perfectly. They were brighter than they had ever been in her world. And the air was so _breathable_! There was no pollution. She hadn't even noticed until she started coming back into this time that the air in hers was so bad. But now she didn't think she could even breathe when she went home. _If_ she was allowed to, that is. She still couldn't believe that Inuyasha could be so heartless as to tell her she could never see her family again.

She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. At least her mother wouldn't be filling the well. She'd be able to get back through. She just needed to side-track Inuyasha long enough so he couldn't come back and get her. How she would do that, she had no idea, but she'd figure it out somehow.

"Child, what are ye doing up so late? Shouldn't ye be sleeping? I'm sure ye'll have a tough time with Inuyasha tomorrow," Kaede said. She gave Kagome a look that told her she was trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. "Is something bothering ye, Kagome?"

"Kind of. Kaede, what do think I should do? I've got a life back home that I need to get back to despite what goes on here. Plus, it was going just like I'd always wanted. Then Inuyasha brought me back to this time. All my promises to everyone here still have to be fulfilled. I just don't know what to do." Kagome put her head on her knees. "I don't know what to _do_," she repeated quietly to herself.

"Child, ye need to look inside yer heart to decide. And if ye decide to stay here, I shall be happy as will the rest of us. If ye decide to go back to yet own time, I shall help ye in anyway possible. But Kagome?" Kaede waited for Kagome's full attention before she went on. "I think ye need to choose one over the other. Ye will be able to visit, I am sure, but not to stay. So, decide from yer heart. Not from what other people think." The old woman rose and walked away.

Kagome nodded at her retreating form. _I know. But how do I choose?_

X---X

An hour later, Kagome still sat in the darkness, wondering about everything. Her mind was racing with questions of where she should stay, what she should do. She didn't know if she could choose! There was so much here that she would miss even more now that she had been back. It would be like the first year that she hadn't gone back.

But she wouldn't get the chance to go to Princeton again. And she probably wouldn't be able to come back to the past if she went home. Which would be worse, she wondered. Would it be worse to never go to such a great college or to never see Inuyasha and the others ever again? How could she know for sure whether she wanted to stay or go? It was impossible!  
_I'll miss Shippo's tricks. He always knows what to do to make someone laugh. I'll miss Sango's support. She's always been there for me when I needed her the most. Heck, I'll even miss Miroku's clowning around. That always breaks the tenseness of the moment. I'll miss Inuyasha's…just Inuyasha._

_Oh, God, I'm still in love with Inuyasha! I can't believe I'm that STUPID! He loves Kikyo, whether she's dead or not. I can never be number one in his mind._

Kagome sniffled and wiped at her nose with her sleeve. She laid her cheek on her knees. "I can't believe I'm this stupid," she whispered.

Unexpectedly, there was an arm around her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked groggily. Kagome looked up and saw her friend sitting next to her. The taijiya appeared so tired. Why had she come out?

"I'm fine, Sango. J-just go back inside and get a little sl-sleep," Kagome replied. She hid her face.

Sango just gave her a sisterly hug. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here for you, Kagome," Sango said. Then she stood and went back into the hut.

Kagome cried silently, letting the tears fall onto her jeans. God, she couldn't believe she'd been in the same clothes for almost three days. She must smell so horrible. She needed to take a bath. She remembered all the times she hadn't been able to wait to go home so she could use shampoo and not have to worry about anyone spying her.

She stood and walked towards the small creek where she could bathe. She started taking off her jeans when she heard something behind her. She squeaked and spun around. What could it be?

Kagome caught sight of something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Kouga's tail.

X---X

"Kagome, you're back!" he said happily once he walked out of the trees to grab her hands. "The puppy said he didn't know if you would ever be back." He grinned down at her. "So where did you go to escape the mutt?"

"Uh…I went home," she replied, trying to pull her hands away subtly. But his hold was firm and she couldn't get away. "But I better get back to the village. I'm only visiting."

Kouga's smile widened and he pulled her close. "So, you're planning to come back with me to the mountains?" When she didn't answer, didn't even look him in the eye, he clearly took that as a yes because he went on. "We could leave right now, Kagome. C'mon." He started pulling her away.

"Kouga, I meant I'm going back home. I don't belong here. My…home is totally different than here. I have to go." She jerked out of his hold and turned back towards the well. It _was_ the perfect time. Inuyasha was fast asleep. She could leave and fill it before he even knew she was gone. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

_You were too involved with your thoughts about what to do._

"But…Kagome." Kouga seemed heartbroken. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad. She knew he really thought he loved her. "Kagome, please stay. With me."

Kagome smiled up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kouga. But I have to go. I can't stay here." She turned her back on him and began walking away. She had to take deep breaths to keep from staying to say sorry any more. She didn't have the time for that. She had to get home.

Kouga leapt in front of her, blocking her path. "Kagome, where is this place you call home? I'll go with you!"

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga, you can't. Now, please, move out of my way." She put out her hand and pushed past the wolf. "I need to get home." She walked around him and he reached his hand out to grab her arm. He was stopped by a clawed hand on his wrist.

"Didn't you hear her, wolf? She said to let her go," Inuyasha growled in warning.

Kouga scoffed, "And what are you gonna do about it, mutt? Like a _dog_ could hurt me!"

Kagome stepped between the two. "Stop it! I'm going home and neither of you are going to stop me!" She stomped away, going to the well. Both of the rivals followed, arguing. When Inuyasha realized that she was going to the well, he jumped in front of her.

"You are _not_ going home, Kagome. You're stuck here until we find the shards." Hr gripped her upper arm. He started dragging her back to the village, but Kouga stopped him with a short bark of a laugh that sent chills running down Kagome's spine.

"Aren't you the one who just said to let her go home? Why don't you just let her go, hmm?" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

"You don't know what she means by 'home', do you? It means she'll go home _forever_, she'll never return. Do you want to never see her again?" Inuyasha demanded. "If she leaves, she'll never come back."

"Inuyasha, would you shut up?!" If he got Kouga on the don't-let-Kagome-go-home train, she'd never be left long enough to run! She turned on Kouga with a small smile. "Please, forget what he just said. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Kouga, for the first time, ignored Kagome. "And where is this place that she could go and not ever come back?"

Inuyasha pointed at the well. "She jumps into that and she's gone. She'll clog the other side so I can't get through and then she'll never come back. If that happens, you'll never see her again, either. She'll be gone forever."

Kouga held his chin, thinking about it. "So you're saying that if she goes into _that_ well she won't come back?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's what she did three years ago, at least."

Kouga gave a stiff nod then stuck out his hand. "I'll keep an eye on the well whenever you can't."

Inuyasha took his hand and shook it firmly.

"What?! _Now_ you two get over this stupid rivalry?! Let me go, Inuyasha! I'm going to kick the crap out of you both!" She struggled, vainly, to get away from him. _Oh, sure, when I could really use their hatred or whatever, they decide to get over it! How the hell did this HAPPEN?! I just want to go home and live my life there!_

He went on as if she hadn't said or done anything. "Then make sure you do, wolf."

Kouga nodded once more, then sat on the edge of the well.

"I can watch her now, wolf. Go back to your mountain."

_So NOW the hostility is back?! I'm. Going. To. Kill. Them!_ "Inuyasha, shut up! I'm going home _now_!" She shouted, "Sit!" and while Inuyasha flew to the ground, she aimed her right hand at Kouga and he soared in the air to land a few yards away. She yelled, "Sit!" once more for good measure.

She jumped into the well and was back in her world so quickly, she even had time to throw enough logs in to keep it blocked for that night.

X---X

Kagome sighed in relief when she was finally back in her own house. She'd met her mother at the bottom of the stairs and Souta had been happy to see her home. As she slid under her covers, she wondered exactly what was going on with Inuyasha and Kouga.

_No, forget about ever going there. That's over and done with._

But she couldn't just _forget_! That had been a big part of her life. Inuyasha had shaped how she decided whether to date someone. She couldn't just be like, "I don't remember that." Not unless she got amnesia, or something.

_I'm home, that's all that matters. I'll go to New Jersey tomorrow and then life will continue on like it should be._

X---X

The Fates looked at each other. No, this wouldn't do. Kagome Higurashi was _not_ supposed to go back to the time she'd been born in to live for good. Nope, she was supposed to stay in Feudal Japan. Why did she think they'd sent her there in the first place?

They'd have to make The One take her back to the correct time. All they had to do was twist around a few details of their carefully laid plans.

X---X

**Dee:** Tee hee, the evil Kagome strikes back. Only to be attacked by the Fates. I'm so sorry, Kagome.

**Kagome:** (turns on Inuyasha and Kouga, who just randomly appeared) If you two EVER gang up on me like that, I'll beat you to bloody pulps!

**Inuyasha:** (crosses arms over chest) Yeah, right, me with that mangy wolf?

**Kouga:** (glares at Inuyasha then looks at Kagome, eyes shining with love) I would never degrade myself by working with him, Kagome.

**Inuyasha & Kouga:** (start a growl off)

**Kagome:** (sighs and turns to Dee) Want to go find something to watch on TV?

**Dee:** (nods) Let's. See ya everyone. Hope you have a good one.


	6. Wrath of the Hanyou

**Dee: **All right, I'm introducing some new characters in these next few chapters, including my new buddy "Nalani". She'll be in the next chapter after this one. Read on, freshness lovers, read on.

**Chapter Five**

Kagome sighed heavily as she sat in her seat. She'd been early to board, so there would be awhile to wait, anywhere from half an hour to an hour, before the plane took off. Maybe she could catch up on at least a tiny bit of the sleep she'd missed over the past few days. Hopefully, her dreams wouldn't include a certain hanyou. A girl could hope, right?

She closed her eyes just before a smooth, masculine voice said, "Excuse me. But is this seat taken? Or can I sit here?" When Kagome opened her eyes, a handsome man was grinning sheepishly down at her. But the smile was charming, to say the least. "Wow that sounded a lot like a line. Damnit. Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

She laughed. "It's all right. Please, sit down. Tell me about yourself."

His smile tilted one half of his mouth. "Thanks." He sat and stuck his hand towards her in greeting. "I'm Eli Austin."

"Kagome Higurashi. So, where are you going?"

"I'm on my way back to Princeton for my junior year. I came to Tokyo for the summer to study the culture first-hand." He paused. "How about you?"

As they spoke, Kagome took in everything about him. His hair was a dark reed with an odd way of looking black in some areas. His eyes were a pale blue outlined in a darker shade of the same color. He had seemed on the tall side with a definite, yet somehow subtle, muscular build. His personality was easy-going and confident, though a little off-putting.

_So, he's basically NOT Inuyasha. At least how he acts. But some of his looks remind me of Inuyasha's._

_What are you doing?! You can't compare good guys to Inuyasha! That's the number one rule!_

Finally, the pilot announced that they would be taking off in five minutes.

Eli immediately asked, "Kagome, when we land, would you like to go out for coffee or something? I mean, if you're not already doing anything…."

She gave him a small, somewhat-shy smile. "I'd love to."

Kagome knew she should be happy, should be glad that she was starting off a new life without having to worry about Naraku or Inuyasha or the others. But something didn't _feel_ right about Eli. It was like he wasn't who he said. Something about him made Kagome think of demons. But why? She seriously doubted that even demons in their human-like forms could seem so normal. Besides, she would sense his demonic aura if he was.

"Move out of my way!" came a familiar voice. Kagome froze. _Inuyasha?! On a PLANE?!_ "Move before I beat you senseless!" _Oh, yeah, that's Inuyasha_.

_Oh, no. No. No. No! I can't let Inuyasha see me! Hopefully my scent will be overpowered by everyone else's. _Kagome ducked low in her seat. _Please don't let him find me!_

"Kagome, are you all right?" Eli inquired politely.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just thought I'd…catch a quick nap, is all." She winced when she heard the sound of glass shattering. _Oh, God, please no! Everyone will see he's not human! And then everything I've worked for will be shot to hell…. How did he get through the well?! _"I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"I said _move_!" Inuyasha shouted once more.

All the passengers turned towards the boarding area and saw a large red and white streak moving into the plane. Soon, a tall man with long white-silver hair with odd purple marks on his face stood in the middle of the aisle, dressed in a weird red outfit without shoes, nose turned up as if sniffing the air or looking down upon everyone. He had dog ears on top of his head and they twitched. Suddenly, he growled and stalked towards two seats near the front of the plane.

"Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, glaring down at her.

Kagome squeaked and looked up. She raised a hand and waved her fingers at him. "Hi, I-Inuyasha." She swallowed. _How did he get through the well?! Those logs should have held until I was long gone!_ "An-and h-how are you?"

In answer, he reached over Eli and hauled her up. "We're leaving. _Now_." When he started to pull her away, Eli stood stiffly.

"Hanyou, let go of Kagome. I doubt she wants your disgusting hands on her."

Inuyasha froze and turned his head towards the other man, his face looking dangerous. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

Kagome sucked in a quick breath. _Not good. Not GOOD! Gotta get Inuyasha out of here!_ Her thoughts paused as she reconsidered Eli's words. _How did Eli know Inuyasha is a half-demon? Most people just see the ears and think 'freak'._

"I _said_, let go of Kagome, you dirty half-breed. You _things_ give us real demons a bad name." Eli took another step forward. "No human or demon would care for you pathetic half-breeds in a million years. At least, none in their right minds."

_Great, now I'm not in my right mind, either!_

"Yeah, well at least I'm not some filthy cat!" Inuyasha retorted. His growls rose in volume and intensity. Every passenger was watching the scene unfold intently.

Just before either Eli or Inuyasha could attack, a little girl----probably only eight years old----ran to Inuyasha and shouted, "You're the dog-man who saved me from the fire! I remember you! I told Mommy you'd come back, but she didn't believe me!" She grabbed his hand that wasn't preoccupied by Kagome's wrist, and started pulling him towards other seats, talking rapidly about meeting her mommy and saying hello.

Several security guards burst onto the plane, jerking the little girl away from Inuyasha and surrounding him and Kagome. All were large men, tall and broad. Kagome was a little afraid for them. She wanted to yell, "You can't beat him!" but knew they wouldn't think so. To them, Inuyasha was just another teenage punk with an attitude instead of shoes. _Oh, God, today is going so quickly downhill, I'm surprised I haven't fallen._

"Punk, you're coming with us," one burly man said, his voice dark and low.

"Not likely, human. Now move before I move you myself," Inuyasha warned. "We're leaving," he said to Kagome, pushing past the men to the rear of the plane.

Kagome didn't fight, still too shocked at Inuyasha's reappearance.

But the guards didn't heed Inuyasha's words. They ran at him, patrol sticks drawn. One after another, they hit Inuyasha over the head with them.

And I say _hit_ instead of _bashed_ because each time, they stick broke without making Inuyasha so much as blink.

The hanyou in question scratched his head and looked at Kagome. "_That's_ what you people do in this time when you're in trouble? You use _sticks_ to protect you? Ha, you're better off in my world. At least there you have more protection."

"What the _hell_ is that guy?!" one passenger shouted.

Soon, the entire plane was in an uproar, from pilot to passenger. There were screams that he was some kind of monster but even more yelled that he was a transmutation the government had created. _You have NO idea_….

The guards shoved Inuyasha, but he didn't so much as sway no matter how much pressure they used. They tried to get him to let go of Kagome, but he wouldn't.

When one tried to pry Inuyasha's fingers from her wrist, he was caught with a swift punch to the nose with a savage crack. Another tried to punch the half-demon in the stomach. His reward was a small thud as his fist met pure muscle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. "Leave. You're making a scene!"

He glared down at her, easily ignoring the guards trying to subdue him. "Kagome, I told you, I'm not leaving without you. Now, you can come without a fight, or I can drag you over to my world. Take your pick."

The guards, breathing heavily, parted for Eli, who looked like authority embodied. He growled, "Half-breed, let go of her. She obviously doesn't care for your repulsive hands on her." He strode to Inuyasha, easy-going in appearance. But you can never judge a book by its cover. "And I can't stand to see a damsel in distress."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes spark with unreleased fury. He smirked evilly and said, "Is that right? So, you're a demon who can read minds? Maybe I'll slice open your head to see how you do it." He raised a clawed hand, but Kagome caught it.

Surprise mixed with a little hurt shown in his eyes. "Ka-Kagome! You're protecting _him_?!' he sputtered.

_All right, he called you a half-demon. So WHAT?! You've dealt with it for HOW long?!_ "No, Inuyasha. I'm protecting _you_. You're in _my _world now. You can't go around _attacking_ people!" she muttered quickly. Angry Inuyasha was easy enough to handle. But hurt Inuyasha you had to be careful around. He didn't think in anything other than to protect his pride.

She had to keep him under close wraps. She tugged him towards the exit. "Now, let's go. We can't stay here."

He growled once more at Eli, then bounded off the plane. He pushed Kagome onto his back so he could go faster without losing her. He stopped in the parking lot just long enough to roar, "The bastard is _following_ us!" Then he continued at break-neck speed towards the shrine, unrelenting in his movements. _Inuyasha, slow down. You forget I'm not used to this! I might get sick!_

They reached an old park and Eli finally leapt in front of them. "Dog, I told you she can't stand your touch. She's even flinching right now." His voice alone could have been lethal! "So why don't you put her down before I make you?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You'll get her over my dead body, cat." He lightly set Kagome down, glaring at Eli with a certain amount of malice. His eyes were far past their normal amount of anger. He was well into furious now.

"That can be arranged, puppy," Eli retorted. His nose and mouth transformed into a long, broad snout as the rest of his body grew to demon-Sesshomaru proportions. His hair grew form his head to the rest of his body. His eyes became blood-red and a tail sprouted from his back. His hands became paws with large, curved nails. He chuckled maniacally. "Now, do you want to fight, dog boy?" came his demonic voice.

"He's a _panther_ demon?!" Kagome cried. _Right when I think I've met a great guy who doesn't have anything to do with demons or jewels, everything blows up in my face! I guess I only have one person to thank for bringing me into this world. Damn centipede._

"Ready to die, cat?" Inuyasha taunted. He took Tessaiga out of its scabbard and aimed it at Eli. The panther only laughed as if tickled by the idea of Inuyasha defeating him. He lifted the fang and shouted, "Wind Scar!" with a savage down thrust.

As Eli was scattered into thousands of little particles, Inuyasha returned Tessaiga to its sheath, picked up Kagome, and went back to the shrine.

Soon, they were in the well and back to his time.

X---X

"Cursed one, did you succeed?" the Fates questioned the instant Eli returned to their dwelling, dusting himself off.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, I have. Now it is up to the other six to continue it. But I think this will not be a hard mission, if his demeanor is anything to go by. If I had told him I wanted Kagome, he would have made sure I'd died." Eli kept his head hung low in respect. He knew better than to anger the Fates. They'd cursed him once and he was still paying for it.

"You would think that, would you not, Wrath? But now it is Greed who must go. You mat return to your home until we call upon you once more. You are no longer useful for this job." The Fates turned their backs on him.

He walked away, hoping the Fates would change their minds about sentencing someone as kind and beautiful as Kagome to be with someone like that Inuyasha character for the rest of her life.

X---X

**Dee:** Mwahhaha! I hope you liked it.

**Kagome:** You mean I almost went out with a _panther_ demon? Hmm…cats are usually so much friendlier than dogs….

**Inuyasha:** (growling) WHAT did you just say?

**Kagome:** Oh, nothing.

**Shippo:** I wonder why they called him "Cursed One" and "Wrath".

**Dee:** In a later chapter, I'll explain, but right now, I need to go get some dinner.

**Inuyasha & Shippo:** Me too!  
**Dee:** Kagome first. Sorry, but us girls gotta stick together.

**Inuyasha:** (rolls eyes) Women.

**Kagome: **Sit!

**Inuyasha:** (on the ground) Shit.

**Dee: **You SO deserved that. Now, I made Ramen, so come eat.

**Inuyasha:** (still stuck on the ground as others stampede past) Hey, wait!

**Kagome, Shippo, & Dee:** Then hurry UP!


	7. Inuyasha's Greed

**Dee:** All I can tell you is that another new character is coming.

_Nalani's thoughts in Inuyasha's mind._

_**Inuyasha's thoughts.**_

**Chapter Six**

When they stood outside the well, both Kagome and Inuyasha heard an insistent bark. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, watching every corner intently. Soon, a small puppy raced out of the woods. It stopped short when it saw Kagome and Inuyasha. It was white with one ear folded down, the other standing straight. His tail was long and shaggy, wagging happily. Kagome moved out from behind Inuyasha and the dog tackled her, sending her sprawling into the grass.

"Whoa, boy, calm down," she giggled between the puppy's anxious licks to her face. "I'm not going anywhere thanks to the other dog here, so you can just let me up, you know." She laughed as she stood once more, holding the rather small puppy to her chest. How he had knocked her down, she didn't know, but he had. She smiled down at the dog. "Aren't you just a little cutie?"

The dog barked in agreement.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to where the dog had raved out of the trees. "Leave the puppy alone, Kagome. It's probably got some kind of disease. You'll just get sick," he warned acting motherly as she allowed the dog to lick her face some more.

"Oh, Inuyasha, for all you know, he's your long lost cousin," Kagome replied with a little laughter. She scratched the puppy behind the ears.

Inuyasha growled angrily at her joke. But didn't have time to retort before the trees began to shake, as if was coming close. He shoved Kagome behind him once more as he smelt a demon. He couldn't tell what kind, but it was coming quickly from the air.

Suddenly, a bright bird landed in front of Inuyasha, who had Tessaiga out and ready. But the puppy squirmed out of Kagome's arms and jumped in front of Inuyasha, growling and barking. The bird began to shine, changing shape into a tall, young girl. Her hair was a bright shade of blue, but seemed to be changing into a sea-green. She wore a long, bright yellow kimono.

_That is the prettiest thing I have ever SEEN!_ Kagome thought before the woman could speak.

When Inuyasha started lifting his sword more, the girl laughed and said, "I'm sorry if I did something to alarm you. That wasn't my intention."

"Then what _is_ your intention?" Inuyasha replied quickly, glaring at the bird demon.

"I just meant to get my dog back and ask for a place to say. I do not want to hurt anyone in your village." She studied him closer. "Are you the half-demon Inuyasha? The one who killed that demon plaguing this area a few years before?" She circled around him and began to examine Kagome. "And you are that odd miko that everyone spoke about. My father would have loved to meet you." The girl's smile was one of complete sincerity.

_They all seem to think I'm so weird! That's all I ever hear about: that odd miko over there. God, you'd think I had three heads or something._ "Yes, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh, I am Nalani. I am a bird demon, if you hadn't noticed." The girl's hair changed to a bright orange while her eyes became the same color as her hair had been. "I have always wished to meet the one's who killed Naraku."

Inuyasha glared at the woman. "We didn't kill Naraku. I know he's still out there."

She seemed taken back. "What if I told you that I know for certain that he is dead and that I can show you the people who can prove it to you?"

"I wouldn't believe you. He went down to easily."

Nalani glided back to face Inuyasha. "But he is dead. All the things born from him died without warning. The one called Kagura had been attacking my people when she suddenly fell with no warning. She had a young girl with white hair with her who held a mirror and she also died out of nowhere." She gave him a look of shock. "Or did you somehow do that while Naraku lived? Besides, I have seen his death. There is no way he came out alive. You must have attacked him while he was weak." She waved it off.

"No, I didn't. He attacked _me_ when he was most powerful. He wouldn't have gone down so easily, even if the gods had told him to."

"What if the Fates decreed he die?" she said coyly.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, sharing a look of no understanding.

Nalani laughed. "Oh, but you do know that the Fates control everything, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "I remember learning about them in class, but what do they have to do with this?"

"They are the ones who control destiny and the outcome of life, do they not? So they decided he must die then and there. It is a sort of…redemption, I suppose for those who died at his hand."

The puppy raced back to Kagome, twirling around her legs.

"I see my puppy Sasha likes you." Nalani smiled widely. "Now, do you know if there is anywhere I can rest for the night? We have been traveling for a long while." She fanned herself with her hand as her hair turned to a blinding shad of pink.

Kagome nodded, hooking arms with the bird demon. She began walking towards the village, Sasha following while Inuyasha dragged his feet. "You can stay at the hut with us. I'm going to warn you, though; Inuyasha is a little weird about me leaving. He will most likely tie me to him with a rope tonight."

Nalani giggled. "Aw, love. I wish I knew such an emotion."

Kagome blushed. "N-no, we're not in l-love. It's just that I can see the Sacred Jewel shards and he wants to find them so he can become full-demon," she said quickly.

Nalani patted her new friend's hand. "In my century of life, I haven't seen anyone as in love as you two are. But you deny what you feel for a good reason, yes?"

Kagome forced a stiff laugh. "Uh, we're just friends, Nalani."

"No, you are not. Not unless friendship has changed so much since I last had a friend. But I am sure it has not. You two just refuse to acknowledge how you feel because of something in both your pasts. I can tell. I have an eighth sense about these things."

"Eighth?"

"Do not ask about the other extra ones."

X---X

Kagome fell asleep early that night with Inuyasha tied to her left wrist. She dreamt the usual girl dreams, of course, of some Prince Charming coming to sweep her off her feet. But the man had taken shape to have dog ears and long white hair.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slept. She was wrapped around Nalani's dog protectively. He felt a little stab of something in his gut.

Immediately, Nalani's voice, though she was asleep in the far corner, rang in his head. _Don't you wish you were that little dog? She is yours, isn't she? But she would rather go to a dangerous future with panther demons and weak humans than stay here with you! How could she? Aren't you greedy for her time? For her attention? Don't you wish she'd treat you as she does all the others? Think of how she looks at Kouga. She never tells him to plainly go away unless you two are fighting, and then she is PROTECTING HIM! Don't you wish she'd do the same for you?_

_**If she chooses them over me, I can't stop her.**_

_But she is yours! You believe that your love for Kikyo is stronger than yours for Kagome? No, you never trusted Kikyo as fully as you do Kagome. No, you love Kagome much more. I can see it in your heart. Yet she gives her attention, her compassion, her love to others! It should be all yours. Not some worthless human's or wolf's. You're greedy for her to be yours. So do it. Make her yours. Make her belong to you so no other can have her._

The words began to bring rage into Inuyasha's vision. _**Yes, she is mine. I have done nothing but protect her since we started searching for the jewel. And then she thinks she can just go off to someone else? No. She is mine.**_ Inuyasha turned to look down at Kagome, feeling an unwanted emotion surge through him. _**Kagome, you aren't going to pick anyone else.**_ He leaned down, just to get a whiff of her scent.

_Then do it. Make her yours. Put your mark on her. Kouga cannot stop you then, nor any other demon or human. She'll be yours until you both are dead. So do it. Don't let her go to another._

Inuyasha began leaning farther down, fully intending to bite her, to put his mark on her, when his sensibility spoke into his mind. _**Inuyasha, what are you doing?! You can't just mark her without asking her! She would never forgive you and would never decide to stay here. Just wait until you can ask her what she was. If she says no, you can always kidnap her again.**_ Inuyasha heard a little sarcasm shine through. Now he was being sarcastic with himself. _That_ was always a good sign.

_But don't you want her? Aren't you greedy for all her love and concentration?_

_**Yes, but I have to ask her. I can't just take what isn't mine.**_

_It has never stopped you before._

_**No, it hasn't. But this is Kagome and I won't hurt her. If she doesn't want me, I'll have to live with it. But I have to give her a chance to choose. I owe her that much. She was nothing but supportive and kind to m, even when we could barely stand to look at each other. Even when I continuously went to Kikyo. No, I will ask Kagome someday.**_

_But she is yours! You want someone to be able to woo her before you work up the courage to ask her? Mark her. Succumb to your greed. She is yours; take what is yours without hesitation._

_**No. I can't.**_

Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's hair back from her face. _**No, I'll let her decide. I won't take her freedom from her any longer. If she wants to go back to her world, that's her decision.**_

He laid down and fell into a fitful sleep, fighting back dreams of just taking Kagome. Pushing down the voice that demanded he do just that. But one line ran through his mind continuously. _**She is mine. I won't let anyone else have her.**_

X---X

When Kagome awoke the next morning, Inuyasha had already severed the rope. Sasha lay in the crook of her arm, looking like a little dog prince. She smiled and gently took her arm away, afraid to wake the pup.

"So, the miko awakes. Your beloved has been awake since before even I rose," Nalani greeted.

Kagome grinned. "He is not my beloved, Nalani."

"Oh, but he is. You should have seen how the three of you slept. Inuyasha was wrapped around you and you around Sasha. Whenever you started to move, both of the dogs would tense, as if afraid you were going to run."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. _Inuyasha? Yeah, right. Nalani probably dreamt that in her romantic's brain._ "Well, I think it's time to get ready for the day. Will you stay here much longer?"

Nalani shook her head solemnly. "No. Do you think you could take care of Sasha? He cannot take the constant traveling. I will come back someday to see him, but I must go right away to find something."

"What are you trying to find?"

"Nothing you would likely want to know about."

X—X

The moment Nalani was out of the view of the village, she was transported to the Fates, who were tapping their fingers on their table.

"Did it go well?" they demanded instantly.

"Yes. I planted the greed in Inuyasha's mind. Now it is up to the others to bring them together," Nalani said. Her gaze fell on the floor. She dared not look up. She was a Cursed One; she was to be a servant to the Fates until they decided she had paid her debt. She did not know how long that would be.

"Then leave. You have no reason to stay. We will call upon you when we need you again."

Nalani nodded and was transported back to her home. _Please don't let them take Kagome away from Inuyasha. He would kill the gods to get her back._

X---X

**Dee:** Hope you liked it. Reviews please.

**Inuyasha:** What the hell is up with the name of this chapter?! Inuyasha's Greed?! What am I greedy for, again?

**Dee:** Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** (scoffs) Yeah, right. I'm not greedy for a human.

**Kagome:** (tearfully) Oh, yeah! You like DEAD HUMANS! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!...

**Dee: **(as Kagome said sit several dozen times more) All righty then. Well, we'll just have to hope Inuyasha doesn't have a broken nose next chapter, won't we?

**Kikyo:** (monotonous) Wow. That girl certainly has power over Inuyasha. (leans to whisper in Dee's ear) Does she know it's obvious she and Inuyasha love each other?

**Dee:** (returns whisper in Kikyo's ear) I don't think either of them realize it. So, shh, don't tell. Oh, and sorry about killing you off in my story.

**Kikyo:** You can't kill someone who is already dead. But, oh well. I died fighting Naraku, at least.

**Dee:** True, true!


	8. The Bear's Gluttony

**Dee:** Someone said the conversations at the end are a little annoying, so I think I'll tone it down for them. Please read and review.

**Chapter Seven**

The day Nalani let, Kagome couldn't help but ponder over the bird's words. Yes, someone was in their past that kept them from being together. Kikyo. Inuyasha would always choose her over Kagome, any day of the week. No matter if Kikyo was dead or alive, she was always number one in his mind. As he had said countless times, she was all he ever thought about. All the jealousy and anger rushed back, even though Kikyo was dead. _I have to leave. I have to go home._

The second he saw Kagome's eyes fill with tears, Inuyasha was at her side, grabbing her arm and holding her arm protectively. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He looked anxiously into her eyes, searching for some sign of what was bothering her. "Are you hurt?"

She forced the sardonic laugh deeper into her throat. Instead of letting it loose, she gently took her hand away and tore her gaze from his. "Inuyasha, I'm _fine_. Really. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today, is all. I'll be fine." She waved off his concern.

"Well, all right. But you better go back to Miroku and Sango's----" He cut off abruptly and began sniffing the air. "Get to Miroku and Sango. Now."

She nodded, knowing better than to test his patience in his "protector" mood. She turned, ready to make a run for it, when whatever had caught Inuyasha's attention came out of the trees. It was a huge bear, large enough to swallow her whole. She swallowed and prepared to run.

It was a second she shouldn't have wasted.

A bulky, clawed paw reached grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She screamed, struggling by pushing off its hand, but only managing to make it squeeze her tighter.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga savagely, roaring his outrage. "Put her _down_!"

The bear ignored him and leaned down to sniff her. "Ah, a virgin. They always taste the best. I am a bit gluttonous though. Are there any other maidens in this village? I'd like to fill my belly today."

Kagome shouted, "Let go of me! I won't let you eat me!" She brought her hand up, focusing her powers into it. But the trick didn't work on the bear. Instead, it merely chuckled as if being tickled. "Put me down!"

The thing's grip tightened. "You have no power over me, miko. I am neither demon nor human. I am truly immortal."

She fought anew as it lifted her to its mouth. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

He jumped, ready to kill the thing when the bear said, "Dog, if you do not return your sword to its scabbard, I will squeeze her until her entire body explodes right in my hand."

Inuyasha put the sword back in its sheath, growling as he landed near the bear's feet.

"Ha! I, Haru, have found the weakness of the half demon that killed Naraku? Your love for this miko must be on the point of madness. Whenever she is harmed, you'll be without power. Even gluttonous beasts such as I know better than to fall in love with a _human_." He looked back at Kagome. "Now, let me have my snack before I feast on all the maidens in the village."

When Kagome was brought to his mouth, Inuyasha exploded, rushing the bear, attacking fruitlessly with his claws. But all the bear had to do was sweep his own claws down and Inuyasha was thrown into the trees. He landed with an angry thump before standing once more.

Kagome watched as he attacked over and over again. He was losing a lot of blood, but he staggered back to his feet, time and time again, shouting for Kagome.

"Enough!" the bear yelled. "I am hungry. The girl will supply me with enough energy to find others."

Kagome screamed even louder, bringing all the villagers and their friends to the clearing.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo shouted.

Kirara gave out a loud yell herself before transforming into her larger form. She ran at the bear, Sango leaping onto her back.

"Ha, you think a mere twin-tail can defeat me? Or a human made boomerang? Think again," the bear sniffed the air around Sango's head as she got close to its nose. "You are also a virgin, girl. You will help me quench my hunger." His other paw wrapped around Sango, snatching her off of Kirara. "I hope you haven't made yourself too tough with all your demon slaying. I will have you for the appetizer and this other woman for the dessert."

Sango wrestled with its hold for long moments before it squeezed her hard enough to make her cry out. "L-let go of _me_!"

Miroku instantly became angry, beginning to uncover his Wind Tunnel. "Put her down, you monster!"

"Do not bring out your Wind Tunnel or I will kill them both right before your eyes."

Miroku wrapped his prayer beads around this palm, growling much like Inuyasha.

As Miroku held the bear's attention, Inuyasha attacked it. He moved as fast as he could, hitting it everywhere, not making it so much as blink until he hit an odd marking that looked like an eye on its foot. It cried out, dropping Sango to the ground. But its hold on Kagome was still firm.

"Inuyasha! That mark is its weak spot! Hit it right there!' Miroku shouted.

But the bear would not allow it. He kicked Inuyasha into the trees hard enough to cut several in half.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She reached out a hand towards him.

"I am feeling especially gluttonous today. You and your friend will be my dinner today." The bear reached towards his lips, opening his mouth to eat her.

"No!" came a demonic shout.

Inuyasha got up from the fallen trees and rushed them. His voice held a demonic shadow, yet he was still himself, much like his purified demon state when they had been in the ogre's belly. He raved to them, quickly slicing at the bear's foot.

He hit it right where the mark was, making the bear roar before falling. But, still it held Kagome.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha snarled.

The bear laughed. "No, because as long as I hold onto her, you will not kill me. It seems this is my last ace in the hole."

Kagome froze. _Wait, there's no WAY he could know what that means if he's from this time! He's gotta be some kind of…of time traveler!_ "Inuyasha, don't worry about me! Just kill him!" _He'll probably just be transported to another time if he is hit in that mark, so we'll have the upper hand. Unless he can take me with him, which means I'm totally screwed._

"Kagome, he'll kill you if I try to hurt him! Do you want him to kill you?!" Inuyasha retorted.

"He can't if you just _hit him in the mark_!"

Inuyasha gave in, slicing the mark----and the foot attached to it----in half, the bear shouting in pain. There was a sudden flash and the bear was gone, leaving only a dazed Kagome in its wake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted before running to her and hauling her into his arms. "You idiot! What would you have done if he would have killed you?!" He shook her lightly. But she could barely tell through the fog that clouded her vision. When she didn't argue with him, Inuyasha stared at her, scared. "Kagome, are you all right?! Kagome?!"

She tried to move, but couldn't make any part of her respond to the commands.

Inuyasha took off at a dead run towards where most of the villagers had gone to get Kaede. He skidded to a stop in front of the old woman and said, "Something's wrong with Kagome. You've got to help her!"

Kaede nodded before trying to get him to set Kagome down. He shook his head while Kagome stared blankly up at him.

_Everything's…getting dark around your face, Inuyasha. Is it bedtime already? If it is, why are you holding onto me? Is something wrong, did you have a nightmare? Don't worry…I'm here to…comfort you…._

Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she slid into unconsciousness.

X---X

Kagome opened her eyes, trying to stop the pain that rushed through her body. She gasped as she felt it trail up to her head.

Two eyes gazed anxiously at her a moment later, as if trying to figure out what was wrong without words. The eyes were amber and beautiful. _I recognize those eyes…Inuyasha? Why're you looking at me like that? Did something happen I can't remember?_

Memories flooded back of before she had fallen asleep. The bear, the fight, the claws that had almost crushed her. _No, it's over. I probably just hit my head when we came back._

But the bruises she could feel on her stomach told her that the bear had been too rough on her. She probably had something wrong with her stomach, now, which would be why the pain was most intense there.

"I…I need water," she rasped, holding her throat. She could barely sit up on her own, let alone hold a cup, so when Inuyasha appeared with the water, he had to help her drink. "Thank you," she said once she had had enough to fill her.

"Kagome, you should rest some more. Kaede says you are really hurt," Inuyasha muttered almost inaudibly.

"I'll be…fine, Inuyasha. I just need to…regain my balance." She stood and almost toppled over into him, which would have sent them both sprawling. "S-sorry. Just need to get some blood flowing through me."

He helped her walk out of the hut only to be stopped by Miroku, who was glad to see Kagome awake. "Sango is hurt, too. But not as bad. That bear was intent on having you, Kagome." He gave her a brotherly hug, which seemed way out of character. Meaning there was no groping involved, shocking her, to say the least.

"I'm fine, Miroku. Where is Sango?"

He led her and Inuyasha to the hut where he and Sango usually stayed, pulling back the curtain-like door for them.

Sango immediately tried to run to Kagome, but tripped over her own feet and landed with her face in Miroku's chest as he caught her. "Kagome! Oh, Gods, Kagome, I was so worried about you!" She forced Miroku to bring her towards Kagome so she could wrap her arms around her. "You wouldn't _believe _how worried we've been! You were asleep for two days!"

Kagome was startled by the news. _Two days? That means that my mother is probably worried sick about me! I have to go talk to her._ "I need to go home, Inuyasha. Take me to my home."

This time, he did so without argument, carrying her bridal-style to the well before jumping in and disappearing into the darkness.

X---X

"So, Gluttony, you have done as you were told?" The Fates had been attacking Haru with questions since he had been brought back. "The path is set for the others?"

"Yes, masters. They are ready for anything you should bring upon them."

"Then you are of no use now. Go to your home and heal your wounds."

Haru disappeared without another word.

X---X

**Dee:** If you can guess what Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath have to do with each other, that would be funny. I don't think anyone will really get it until I explain it in one of the later chapters. But I have to go now; my mom and dad are walking around upstairs and I'm not supposed to be on the computer this late….

**Inuyasha's Gang:** Night.


	9. To The Club

**Dee:** All right, these next few chapters won't be as directed at Inuyasha as the others. It'll be more towards Kagome, so be afraid. Very afraid. MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome sighed heavily as she looked outside at the drizzling rain. The roof of the hut was leaking and everything just seemed…dreary. The sky was gray, the wind was still, and all her friends looked depressed. Especially Inuyasha.

But he always seemed sad during the rain, probably because his sense of smell----which was probably his greatest strength----was no longer useful, really. He couldn't even tell if someone was standing behind him.

His hearing was affected too. The rain made too much noise for him to actually _hear_ what was going on. During the rain, he was almost as vulnerable as when the new moon shone in the sky.

_Hmm, I might be able to use this to my advantage…he might want to let me go to my time, if only to get away from the rain. Of course, he'll be there too, but my mother and Souta will keep him busy, I'm sure._

When Inuyasha had taken her back after the bear attack, her mother and brother had literally attacked him when they saw Kagome in the state she'd been in. Ms. Higurashi had broken several wooden stirring spoons on his head while Souta had taken a baseball bat----his new sport since he seeing a Twins vs. Red Sox game----to his knees. Inuyasha had gently pried the weapons out of their hands, not flinching and told them about the bear.

Her mother hadn't, evidently, believed him since she had thrown a few pots at him, denting them beyond repair. Souta had believed him, though, going back to his adoring mind.

Inuyasha started climbing the stairs to Kagome's room just in time for her grandfather to come home from his trip and shout seconds later, "What is that Inuyasha doing here now?! What did I miss for the two weeks I've been gone?!"

Ms. Higurashi explained and more yelling could be heard.

"But he didn't try to contact her in any way for the past three years and _now_ he decides to?! What happened to her college?!"

Kagome sighed again. Her family was torn on the decision of whether to try and take her away from Inuyasha or not. Her mother could go either way, while her grandfather was set on her going to college. Souta didn't think there was anything wrong with her going back and forth between the past and present. She'd done it before and come out just fine was his excuse.

_Except for a broken heart and not being able to find anyone else who could measure up to Inuyasha in my mind. But, you know, I have to get over it sometime. Once I can stop seeing Inuyasha everywhere I turn, at least. God, please let that be soon._

"Inuyasha, do you think I could go home?" she asked, expressionless. She knew better than to give too much feeling into it or if they fought, it would be even worse.

He grunted in response, clearly not able to tell what she was saying.

Deciding that that was enough of a yes she'd get from him, she stood and left the hut. He, of course, followed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him. She didn't answer, didn't feel the need to, so he snarled primitively. "Kagome, _I asked you a question!_"

She rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't an argument worth fighting. She just lightly tugged her arm away, walking towards the well.

He was stalking behind her the whole time, commanding she tell him what she thought she was doing. That, of course, did not faze her. She just continued on her way, paying little to no attention to him. What was the point of getting into a fight when she was going to be in her world anyways?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared. "Get back here!"

She swung her legs into the well, turned her head so she could smile sweetly at him. "Just going back home for a little while." She slid into the well, watching him and waving as she disappeared.

"Kagome!" she heard one last time before she was back in her world. She climbed steadily out of the well, determined to just have a relaxing bath. She would wait until she thought the rain was gone in the Feudal Era before going back.

She knew Inuyasha followed her even before the flash of light. Luckily, she was already close enough to her house for her family to have seen her, meaning they were ready to fight him with useless frying pans and anything else they could get their hands on if he tried to do anything to her. She knew it was a false sense of hope, but didn't want to fully believe he would bring her back without her wanting him to, though he'd done it countless times before.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted, running to his sister, baseball bat hitting her as wrapped her in a hug. "How long are you going to be here? I've got a baseball game coming up; you should come watch!" He half dragged her into the house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled when he landed in front of them, anger evident on his face. "Who gave you the idea you could go home?!" He grabbed her arm.

She swiftly grabbed the bat from her brother and pulled away from Inuyasha. Going into the pose Souta had taught her and swung with all her might right into his side. He flew with a loud, "Mmph!" onto the ground. She knew it was only because he was surprised so she couldn't get away with it again.

He stood, his fury coming easily. "What the hell was that for?!"

"_Don't_ try to force me back to the Feudal Era. I refuse to go." She continued to her house, awaiting the long bath she would be taking. Thinking about it made her exhale happily. _Finally!_ _I won't smell like dirt and grime!_

Inuyasha walked to her side, ready to yell at her, but changed his mind when he saw the peaceful look on her face. Instead, he folded his arms into his sleeves and walked beside her, Souta on his other side, into the house. There was no argument, no fighting. He just stood by her, obviously thinking about something.

"Kagome! You're home! Would you like something to eat?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Her smile was gentle and her words were directed at both her daughter and the hanyou.

"No, thanks, Mom. I'm going to go take a bath. Can you _entertain_ Inuyasha until I'm done?"

Her mother nodded, then led a confused Inuyasha into the kitchen to show him how to make his all time favorite, Ramen.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief before heading upstairs to the waiting bathtub.

X---X

"Are you almost ready to go back?" Inuyasha asked sometime later. She'd done everything but sleep in her warm, soft bed that she had planned to do.

But she wasn't ready to go. Not by a long shot. "Nope. I'm going to call Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to see if they want to go out and then I'm going to the club. You can do whatever you want." She waved him off with an ineffectual hand.

"Kagome." Inuyasha elongated her name in warning. "We need to go back. Soon. Probably even now. We don't have _time_ for your little friends."

She slammed her hands on her hips and cocked one to the side. "Uh huh. My little friends, are they? Well, I'm sorry if I have to get away from you every once in awhile. I don't always want to be right by you, Inuyasha. In fact, a lot of the time I can barely stand you. This is my _break time_ from you." _What am I saying?! I've barely survived the last three years thinking about him! I don't need a BREAK TIME! Why am I lying?_

Pride. That's why.

She watched as Inuyasha's ears drooped in hurt. "You…you don't want to be with me?" His voice was that of a young boy's, not understanding why things were going the way they were, pure innocence. Except the markings on his face made the picture of him as a young child fade away painfully, making her aware that he _wasn't_ the Inuyasha she had fallen in love with. He'd changed a great deal.

But she still loved him.

This prompted her to ask him, stupidly, of course, because he would never do it, but never the less, she asked him, "Inuyasha, would you like to go to the club with us?"

X---X

Kagome kept her arm hooked with Inuyasha's to keep him from clawing at the shirt and pants he wore. She had brushed his hair but hadn't known what to do about his ears, so she'd just put a black beady over them, giving him the look of a "bad boy". The black pants were loose fitting and a little long, despite his height. He wore a black button up shirt with long sleeves that gave a hint to the muscle beneath.

Oh, God, the muscles. She remembered when he had called her in to help him figure out the buttons, which he had clumsily been unable to fasten. Every other movement had made her hand brush his rigid abdomen and chest, making her suck in a breath each time.

_I'm bringing Inuyasha to a CLUB?! Am I criminally stupid?!_ "Okay, Inuyasha, when we're in front of other people, try and act human. I really don't want to have to explain why you tear something apart with claws that magically glow. So please, _please_, just don't do anything rash. All right?"

Inuyasha muttered but nodded.

When her friends made it to the spot where they were meeting, they moved their gaze from their dates to Inuyasha, who seemed uncomfortable in their presence. He actually inched slightly behind Kagome under their glares. He sent her a why-are-they-looking-at-me-like-that look that she ignored. She couldn't just say why they were so angry at him because then their dates would be pulled in. And Kagome couldn't let that happen. There were already enough people in on the whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing.

"So, Kagome, we see that you brought _Inuyasha_ with you," Yuka said. She crossed her arms over her chest stiffly. "How…odd."

Ayumi, who was back to her idealistic ways, sighed and brought her hands to her face, "I think it's romantic that hey got back together after so long, got past their differences." Her date, who Kagome recognized as Kin from her English class the year before, laughed quietly before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Ayumi, maybe you need to get your nose out of their relationship. Whatever they are doing, I'm sure they don't want people to bother them about it."

Kagome smiled thankfully to him.

Eri kept her arms tight around her middle as her date's arms came around hers. "Riku, what do you say we get on our way?"

He nodded weakly before giving Inuyasha, Kin, and Yama, Yuka's date, a look of defeat before motioning for them to follow.

They did, Kagome pulling Inuyasha along. Yuka and Eri were at the front of the group with Riku and Yama. Ayumi and Kagome were having a conversation about what they wanted to do with their lives while Inuyasha and Kin got to know one another.

The hanyou ignored questions he didn't think would be good to answer.

Kin clearly noticed, but didn't pay much attention to it. "So, how long have you and Kagome been together, then?" he asked.

"Well, a couple years ago, we were always together for a few months. But," Inuyasha paused to glare at Kagome before continuing with, "Kagome ran off one day."

"Wow, that's a long time. Me and Ayumi have been dating for a couple weeks now. Have you and Kagome talked much during the last three years? Or was it a hard break up?" Kin seemed to remember what the girls had said. "But I'm going to guess something really bad happened."

"That's the thing! I don't know what I did! One day she was just gone!"

Kagome disregarded the guys' conversation and giggled with Ayumi about a new actor who they didn't know anything about other than he was hot. Which was just fine in their minds.

But the second Kagome started talking about another guy, Inuyasha ditched his conversation and turned on her with an angry, "Who the hell is this guy you're talking about?" He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's an actor, Inuyasha. Calm down." She continued on her way.

Inuyasha followed, sulking the entire way.

When they finally got to the club, Kagome couldn't help but be relieved. She'd be surrounded by people so she wouldn't have to worry as much about Inuyasha. _Except that he doesn't care if humans see him as a half-demon_.

She felt Inuyasha cringe as the doors opened to the pounding music. "Kagome, this is really loud!" he shouted, but it seemed to be barely a whisper in the room.

"Inuyasha, it'll be all right. It just takes a second to get used to."

He didn't show any acknowledgement for her words, but followed her into the crowded club, none the less.

Almost instantly girls were circling them, wanting to see who this new, tall, white-haired arrival was. They all began giggling annoyingly when they saw him. Except one who seemed to take a whole different approach. Her face turned predatory as she shoved through the group, a seductive smile curling her lips. Something panged in Kagome's stomach.

_Jealous?_ The thought was in someone else's voice.

X---X

**Dee:** CLIFFY!!!! MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM EVIL INCARNATE!!!!! Or so my step mom says….


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**A/N I've gotten a few questions/comments about the plot of this, so I'll answer them.**

**1. This is a very OOC (out of character) story. At least for Kagome. But remember: It has been three years. She's grown up a lot and changed, in a good way, I hope. But, yes, she is very OOC.**

**2. I wanted to show how bad Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha by having her family so furious at him they actually WOULD attack him with pots, pans, and baseball bats. Also, I wanted to see Inuyasha being attacked by the Higurashis. I thought it was a good way to ease some of the tension in the story.**

**3. Yes, I am using the Seven Deadly Sins. Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Lust, and Jealousy. Each will have a different part in the story.**

**4. I only do OneShots if they're SongFics. Otherwise I totally leave out a whole bunch of details.**

**So, there you are. Next REAL Chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Not sure. I'm really busy with work, cheerleading, and getting ready for school. so I'm sorry if they're really slow.**

**Thea will be back soon with What I Love About This Weird Town.**

**Hits: 1165  
Reviews: 31  
C2S: 1  
Favs: 4  
Alerts: 11**


	11. Kagome's Pride

**Dee:** This chapter is more towards Kagome, obviously. What will happen?! Even I don't know, honestly.

_Kagome's thoughts._

_**Alexandra's thoughts in Kagome's head.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Kagome looked at the girl. She seemed familiar. Her hair was blonde, meaning she couldn't be from Japan, or at least, her parents weren't. Her eyes were a bright sky blue that glittered with something Kagome hadn't seen before. She didn't know what to call it except primal.

She wore a red cocktail dress that clung to her. Her hair was up in an elegant bun.

"Awesome tattoos. Who might you be?" the girl asked Inuyasha coyly. She took a step closer to him, hand reaching out slightly.

Inuyasha, already uncomfortable, scratched the back of his head with the arm farthest from Kagome. "Uh, I'm Inuyasha." He gave Kagome a helpless look, again starting to move behind her. "And this is Kagome." His voice was quiet and tight.

She didn't seem put off by Kagome after a brief glance. "Well, Inuyasha, would you dance with me?" She moved to his side.

_What the hell?! He's obviously here with me! Doesn't that girl have any pride?!_ Kagome thought furiously. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

_**Or are you the one with no pride? Shouldn't you at least TRY to make your claim on Inuyasha clearer? That way no one would be able to take him away from you. Maybe you should just…kiss him?**_ The girl's voice rang through her head.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was stuttering at the girl, who's name was Alexandra. _Maybe I should…._ She quickly banished the thought from her mind. _Maybe I would have once upon a time, but now I've got to get past this point in my life._

_**So you'll let someone have your man because of a problem so idiotic?! Have you no pride at all? Or do you just not see that he is being taken away from you?**_

_Taken away from me? I don't own him, obviously. If he wants someone else, I can't exactly pull a chain and keep him next to me._

_**But isn't he just a dog, anyways? You already have the collar. You could keep him by you even if he didn't want you to with one word.**_

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the annoying voice and turned back to Inuyasha, who was so clearly ready to walk away, he was practically twitching. "Inuyasha, wanna go find where the others are? They probably got us drinks already." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards where her friends had disappeared. "Come on."

Alexandra didn't follow, only glared after them.

"What was that girl's problem?" Inuyasha demanded, glowering.

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes. "She thought you were cute, Inuyasha. Obviously."

He blushed bright red. "Wh-what? She did?" He looked over his shoulder at Alexandra, who was too busy stomping away.

She really did roll her eyes that time. "Don't tell me you couldn't tell! It wasn't like she was trying to hide it!" _Why did I just get so snappy? Again, he's not mine._

Inuyasha immediately became angry. "It's not _my_ fault I wasn't paying attention to her!"

Kagome smiled, her own ego stroked. _So he WASN'T thinking of her even though she was clinging to him. Even though he was the one who brought up that stupid saying so long ago. "Only a fool refuses a woman who offers herself." Men can be such pigs._ "All right, don't get angry." She dragged him to the table the others had chosen.

When they sat, two sodas were set down in front of them by Kin and Yama.

"There you go. We got them for you. Sorry if they're not what you usually drink. Yuka knew what you wanted, Kagome, but not Inuyasha," Yama said as he sipped his own root beer.

Kagome kicked Inuyasha when he leaned down to sniff it. He shot an angry look at her, then took a mouthful of the liquid. "Mmm, this isn't too bad."

Everyone's shocking gaze turned on him. "You haven't ever had coke before?!" they shouted.

Inuyasha cringed. "Uh, is that what this is?"

"Uh…uhm…Inuyasha never had a pop before. So this is new to him," Kagome covered swiftly. She mentally congratulated herself on her quick save.

"You're kidding! Wow, were you not allowed to drink it where you lived?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, did your parents not allow you to have it or something?" Yuka added.

Eri sent them both a look that Kagome knew meant, "You're not supposed to talk to him, remember? At least not kindly."

Kagome felt herself relax as they let the subject drop, not willing to speak to him anymore like they were long lost friends. And she was grateful. If they didn't ask anything else about his past, she would neither have to lie or rephrase the situation. And that would make it all so much easier.

Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone at the table while the others left to go dance.

Sitting there, Inuyasha complained about the volume of the music, which gave him a severe headache. She could feel his pain; even to her average mortal hearing, it was a little too loud. To him, it must be like he was sitting inside the speaker!

While Kagome laughed a little at his forlorn expression, a familiar red skirt passed by, before promptly sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Taken back, he forgot his problems with the pounding and stared at Alexandra. "Wh-what the hell?!" he stammered.

Kagome felt a knife-like stab of jealousy. Quickly, a voice inside her head leapt to speak. _What is THAT girl doing here? And why did she just plop herself on Inuyasha's LAP?!_

_**Anyone can see that your pride is both keeping you from saying how you feel, and making you feel jealousy. And why shouldn't it? He IS supposed to be yours, not anyone else's. Anyone could waltz up and kiss him, but only one girl will ever truly claim him.**_

Another wave of jealousy hit her and then disgust. _He is "claimed" by Kikyo. Not me. He won't ever be mine. Especially when whenever he sees me he sees her too. I'll never have his heart._

_**Have you no pride?! Of course he will be yours! Just because you remind him of his first love doesn't mean you can't have him. Besides, was it truly love? No. Both of them didn't trust each other as the two of you do now. They were wrongly vain and paid the price. But YOU are not wrongly prideful; you deserve him. He should be yours. So, make sure all other girls are gone. TELL them to leave.**_

The voice, which seemed reasonable, was right: Inuyasha was hers. And she would fight to keep it that way. _No, I am not wrongly vain. He's been mine since the day we first met. I won't give him up to some girl who doesn't even know him._

"Excuse me, Alexandra, but I'm going to have to ask you to get off my boyfriend," Kagome said with false politeness. "So, why don't you leave? Hmm?"

Inuyasha moved his shocked gaze to her then looked back at Alexandra, who seemed predatory once more. "Uh…."

"There's no room for manners in the world of love and war." Alexandra waved her off as though she were a pesky fly, turning back to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, would you dance with me? _Please_?" She smiled sweetly, cocking her head to one side. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." Her voice had gone dangerously low.

_**Don't forget the saying Inuyasha has brought up in the past: Only a fool would deny a woman who offers herself. Will you let this girl take away your pride?**_

"Get. Off. Him. Now," Kagome warned between clenched teeth. "Or I _will_ kick your ass."

Alexandra didn't look at her right away. "Hold on one moment, Inuyasha. I'll be right back after I take out the trash." She stood and pulled Kagome out of her chair. "Now, do you really want to start something, bitch?"

Kagome grabbed the arm that had pulled her up and swung it behind the girl's back. But Alexandra kicked out behind her, catching Kagome in the shin. Ignoring the pain, Kagome brought the arm farther up. Alexandra screamed and tried to pry out of Kagome's hold, but it was firm and she wasn't about to let it loosen.

Finally, Inuyasha intervened and gently tugged Kagome's hand from the other girl's wrist and said, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"She hasn't left you alone most of the time we've been here! She's been hanging on you despite the fact that you're obviously here with me! So I just thought I'd teach her a lesson, just like you try to do to Kouga anytime _he_ comes near me!" She slammed her fists onto her hips. Alexandra had slunk away, probably to nurse her ego. _Yeah, that's right. He's mine and you know it._

_**You should be proud. Now no one will be able to come between the two of you as long as you always keep your own pride close.**_

Inuyasha, Kagome noticed, was watching her with an odd look in his eyes. She couldn't name it, but it was something mixed with admiration, amusement, and affection. She'd never seen that look on his face before, but was glad that she had given him the chance to use it.

His markings seemed to fade slightly with the look, giving her an impression of the boy he had once been. She felt that deep love stir in her once more. No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop it from spreading.

She hooked her arm with his. "Let's go, Inuyasha. I don't want to stay here any longer. Maybe we could go for a walk?"

He gave her a small, slightly embarrassed smile and nodded. They walked out of the crowded club, both grateful for the peaceful night.

They walked in silence to the shrine. Without a word, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in his arms and leapt to a branch of the Sacred Tree. When he sat, Kagome was in his lap. A cold night breeze rushed to them and Kagome shivered. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha and she knew he would blush just as much as she, but didn't care. This was their time.

_He's mine._

_**He's yours.**_

X---X

"Did you do your part? Is she pliant to the idea?" the Fates demanded. Alexandra sighed; her arm still hurt from where Kagome had twisted it. Usually, the pain would have dulled by now, but it seemed to have grown unbearably into a more strenuous pain. She had to remember she was before her masters, her owners, to keep from crying out and falling to the floor.

Showing pain before the Fates was never a good idea; they did not take kindly to their servants acting so dreadfully as to actually show pain. It was preposterous that anything the Fates had created truly feel something as pitiful as pain.

"Y-yes, my masters. I h-have given her the idea," Alexandra stammered, her throat clenching in fright when the Fates scowled down at her. "Y-yes?"  
"You are in pain, are you not? Did the miko do this to you, Vanity?"

Alexandra knew if she said yes that they would punish her. "N-no. I must have been hurt by the transportation here. I was not my normal self this evening." She hung her head low.

"We know everything, servant. Do not lie. We shall let you go, for now. But get the other Cursed One ready so he may be off. We do not want to see your pitiful face any longer."

Alexandra bowed, muttering her eternal thanks, and left the room.

X---X

**Dee:** Well, here it is. This chapter took me longer than the others. I just couldn't think of anything for pride. Then this hit me, so if it's really bad, please, don't be angry. I couldn't think of anything else. Later.


	12. The Cat's SlothLike Move

**Dee:** I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews, added this to their Favorite Stories list, or their Story Alert list. Special thanks to:

**kittyb78** who has been with this from the beginning and is probably my most loyal reviewer. Thanks for being here.

**Handypup** who guessed the episodes correctly and became Nalani. Don't worry; you're not that lame of a fan girl! I'm WAY worse. :)

**hippy-chicky **who got me to write chapter six faster so she wouldn't eat me, lol. Yeah, I am evil. My family tells me so a lot.

**SingersongwriterWolf** who has been there forever and figured out the Seven Deadly Sins thing. Thanks for being smart. ;)

**rachelandthecupcakecrusades** who always helps give me more confidence for the next chapter. You're WAY awesome.

And **CatLover** who wrote the longest review I have ever seen, and kinda asked about why things were weirder than usual. Thanks for that.

And to all my other readers. You're all WAY cool and I hope you don't hate me for not mentioning you.

(Has anyone else noticed how much I say WAY? I think I may be part Valley Girl…. Not sure though….)

Anyways, here's the story!

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't go back to the Feudal Era that night. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were calling a dozen times a minute to ask her to come back to the club, with or without Inuyasha, though she knew that they didn't want him to come.

They informed Kagome that Alexandra seemed to have disappeared right after Kagome and Inuyasha had left. They didn't know whether she'd followed or what, but they knew she was long gone.

"Would you two like something to eat?" Ms. Higurashi asked politely a few moments after the duo arrived home. She stood in a robe that hung to her ankles and held a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. Kagome hadn't realized just how late it was to her mother. She was too used to the Feudal Era already, where you didn't fall asleep unless someone was watching your back. "I could probably make some Ramen, if you want."

Inuyasha, who had kicked off his shoes after a long fight with them and had tossed the hat away, stood upright and beamed brightly before saying, "The ninja food!" He rushed into the kitchen, speeding past Kagome.

As Buyo rubbed himself against her legs, stopping every few seconds to look up at her, she heard Inuyasha whine, "Where is it?"

"It takes a few minutes to make, Inuyasha, even in my era. Just go sit down in the other room and I'll bring it to you," Kagome replied. "Just be patient."

She thought she heard him murmur, "I just want some damn ninja food."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her mother. "Mom, you can go to bed. I'll make him the Ramen. You're not used to being up this late."

Ms. Higurashi smiled softly. She cupped her daughter's cheek. "All right, sweetheart. Just come tell me if you're going back. I want to be able to say goodbye and pack you a bag, like we used to. I don't want you to get hurt without any bandages or anything." She kissed Kagome on the forehead and walked to the stairs. "Good night, Kagome. Good night, Inuyasha. Sleep well."

There was a muffled, "'Night," from the living room.

Kagome smiled and said, "He said good night. Love you, Mom."

Ms. Higurashi turned back to the stairs and glided up to her bedroom, closing the door silently behind her.

_I hope Kagome knows what she's getting into_, she thought to herself. _I don't want to see my baby girl cry again._ She laid her head on the pillow, not falling asleep for a few hours, thinking about her daughter's predicament.

X---X

"Kagome! We're leaving!" Inuyasha barked as soon as he finished his Ramen. He stood, wiping at his mouth to rid any sign of the soup from it. "Get your stuff."

She slammed her hands onto her hips. "Inuyasha, I am not leaving until morning. _You _can go back if you want. I'll be there in the morning. But tonight I'm just going to relax here. In the morning my mom is going to pack my bag and I want to say goodbye to Gramps and Souta before I leave. So I'm staying the night."

He stomped to her and glared down at her. "I _said_ we're _leaving_. Tonight. No excuses."

She stabbed her finger into his chest. With each poke, she punctuated a word. "I. Am. Not. Leaving. Got it?"

He growled, "Stop poking me with your damn finger! Yes, you are going and no, you won't argue about it. I'll _drag_ you back if I have to. We aren't staying here any longer."

"I said no." Kagome's voice was dangerously low and calm. "And don't even _think_ about dragging me. If you try it, I'll make sure you can't walk for _weeks_. So go back if you want. I'll be back in the morning." She turned away and stalked to the stairs, too angry to say anything else without throttling him.

"Oh, no, you don't! How do I know you won't just clog the well? If you won't come back, I'll stay here." Inuyasha trailed after her, just as angry, but still snarling after her into her room.

She attempted to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and easily pushed it open. "Kagome, we're leaving. _Now_." He took three steps forward until they were nose to nose. Or, as close to nose to nose as their height difference would allow.

"No." She twisted away from him and put her pajama pants on beneath her dress and tried to decide how to change her shirt without him seeing.

She grabbed a large T-shirt that she usually used for night clothes and put her head into it without putting her arms in. She then pulled her arms out of the dresses slight sleeves and into the T-shirt's. She wiggled the dress down her legs and stepped out of it. It was only a little wrinkled and the dark green material made it barely visible.

When she turned around, Inuyasha was rigid and had sweat on his forehead. He was staring at her like she was something scary----which was odd because he hadn't ever been afraid of Naraku, despite the fact he had millions of demons at his disposal.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned. What could be wrong with him?

_Maybe because I changed right in front of him?_

_No, he's seen me NAKED countless times and didn't look at me like that. Sure, he was embarrassed, same as me, but he was never AFRAID._

"N-nothing." He shook his head and became fierce once more. "Just go to sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner we'll leave."

She was going to fight him on that fact, but decided against it. Instead, she climbed into her bed and pondered what could have gotten Inuyasha so scared. It was like he was dreading something. But what could that be? He'd slept in her time a couple of times and hadn't acted like this. Had he smelled something that warned him something dangerous was near? No, he would have immediately wanted to leave.

_What the hell is he so afraid of?_ The thought raced through her head continuously as she drifted off into her dreams.

X---X

God damn it, what was he supposed to do?! He couldn't stay in the same room as her, not while she was in this state. They'd have real problems if he did.

So where was he supposed to sleep?

_In the room you ate the ninja food, there was something like Kagome's bed in there. Go sleep there. You'll be away from her then, at least._

He started for the door, but couldn't get himself to exit the room. His instincts wouldn't let him leave. His primal side demanded he stay in the room.

_**She is yours. Make her yours. Now is the time. Can't you smell that sweet smell?! It is delicious.**_ His own demonic voice rang through his head. _**You know you want to go and sleep next to her. Do it. Don't wait. What is the point of that? Just take her as yours.**_

He cursed his demon blood, and not for the first time. No, it had put Kagome in danger before; he couldn't let it happen again. But could he truly fight himself? His demon nature commanded he take what was his. And it thought of Kagome as just that. Was he strong enough to stop himself?

He worried for both their safety; what if his demon side came out? Damn, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He looked at Kagome's sleeping form and stiffened his resolve. "No. I won't." He stomped to the farthest corner of the room and sank into a sitting position.

He didn't sleep that night; he stayed awake, not willing to allow himself to hurt Kagome. If he fell asleep, he wouldn't be alert to himself changing. He was going to protect her from himself no matter what the cost. If he was without sleep for the whole night, so be it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured in her sleep turning to face him.

He looked up, trying to control himself. He tried to block out the delicious scent coming from her, barely covered by her usual scent that hung in the room. If he could just take his mind off of her, they would be okay.

Inuyasha couldn't let Kagome know what was going on. When they left in the morning, he would have to act as though everything was the same.

_I can't tell her what's going on._

X---X

"Sloth! You have done your job? It has taken you a long time," the Fates accused as the man before them shifted from a fat, lazy cat, into a man dressed in pajamas, who stretched and yawned.

"It's kinda hard to do much in cat form, you know." Buyo was one of the few Cursed Ones who didn't speak respectfully to the Fates. "Especially when she's never around. But yeah, I did it. I'm guessing you knew that, though. Why do you always ask that anyways?" He yawned once more. "Well, I'm just gonna go to bed. 'Night."

The Fates were flustered, he knew, by his disrespect. _Good. I didn't want to have done that to Kagome. She deserves better than a freaking dog._

He transported himself to the house he and the other Cursed Ones stayed.

Alexandra's and Haru's arms were in slings after their fights with Buyo's master. He smiled, proud to call Kagome his master. He loved her like the mother she usually acted like she was. Except when that dog-boy came back around. He growled. He had truly hoped that Kagome would never have to see him again.

Nalani was moping, still sad about having to give her precious dog, Sasha, to Kagome and Inuyasha to watch. The Fates had demanded that she do it and she hadn't dared to fight with them.

Eli was angrily twisting his hands. Buyo knew he had genuinely liked Kagome and wished that he could have stayed with her. Buyo definitely preferred him over _Inuyasha_.

Tatiana was skipping around the house, obviously happy that her turn was coming up. She waved at Buyo and walked over to kiss him on the cheek. "How did it go?"

"How do you think? He's a goner. Now we just have to wait, really."

Buyo and Tatiana were very close, being both born sometime in the twelfth century. All the others were much older than them and treated them as small children.

The cat-man turned from his sister to another man standing in the shadows. "Your turn, Inumaji."

The man stepped out of the shadows. He looked just like Inuyasha except his hair was black, as were the dog ears on his head. He wore a blue haori, unlike Inuyasha's red one. His eyes were a pale gold that held little emotion.

"Then I am ready."

X---X

**Dee:** CLIFFY!!! Yes, I know, I announce that a lot. Psh, you're just insanely jealous of my cliffy powers! Well, read and review, please!


	13. Three Days With The Black Haired Hanyou

**Dee:** Well, here comes INUMAJI!!!! Yay! By the way, MAJI means cursed, or so I read on the Internet. So if that isn't the case, I'm sorry. Please don't bite my head off. Thanks. Now read on, loyal followers! What Cursed One is he? Envy or Lust? I think you all know, Lol. Why is Inuyasha so afraid of Kagome? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? The world may never know...

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome awoke, utterly refreshed. She stretched and looked over to where Inuyasha sat in the corner, trying not to fall asleep. Had he been up all night? Why? She sincerely doubted that he was watching over her; there was little to no danger he couldn't face in her time. So why stay up all night? Did he think she'd run away.

Probably. He didn't trust her very much anymore. At least, not enough to go to sleep while she had an opportunity to run away.

Showed how well their relationship was going, didn't it?

Kagome sighed and said, "Inuyasha, have you been up _all night_? Why?" She didn't want to know the answer, of course, but asked anyways.

He didn't reply and she had a sinking feeling that it really _did_ have to do with her. But why would he force himself to stay up the whole night if he would know the second she tried to move? There wasn't a point and she wanted to know why he had depraved himself of the need to sleep.

"Why, Inuyasha?" she demanded, climbing out of bed, planting her feet apart and folding her arms across her chest. She'd taken on the pose he had used against her so often in the past.

But the second she moved, instead of rising to the challenge, that frightened look came to his face long enough for her to catch it. He slowly stood and left the room without a word. His face had gone blank, totally emotionless in the morning light.

She screamed, "You _jerk_! I just wanted to _know_!" She stomped to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day.

She chose a pair of light, faded jeans with a green T-shirt.

_God, what's the matter with him?! So I want to stay in my time where I BELONG. At least I know that I don't belong there!_

They didn't speak the whole morning, just packed and got ready to leave.

When her bag was packed, Inuyasha crouched down. When she didn't do anything, Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at her. "Well? Are you coming?"

She didn't answer, just turned up her nose and walked around him. He immediately bounded after her, shouting. "Kagome! What the hell?!"

Again, she just continued walking. She didn't look back at him, didn't pay attention to his incessant commands telling her to respond to him. When they got to the well, Inuyasha finally stopped badgering her and resorted to grumbling instead.

When they got to the other side, Kouga met them.

He helped Kagome out of the well, rambling about how he was afraid for her when he hadn't gotten her scent for awhile. But he cut off abruptly and she noticed his eyes go from just blue, to a red-rimmed blue. He growled and stepped even closer to her.

Inuyasha shoved his way between them the second he got out of the well. "Kouga, back off," he snarled. He glared at the wolf.

Kouga's voice, when he spoke took on a deeper, more demonic sound. "Back away, mutt."

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, whimpering slightly.

As if on cue, Sasha dashed out of the forest, barking like the small puppy he was. But when Kagome saw him, he had grown in size, much like Kirara. He ran with amazing speed and head-butted Kouga away from Inuyasha and Kagome easily.

The wolf was flung away, into one nearby tree.

Sasha bit the excess on Kagome's T-shirt and tugged her closer to him while he growled and barked at the knocked-down wolf.

"What the…? Is Sasha like Kirara?" Inuyasha asked, taking his eyes off the other demon just long enough to look back at them. "How did he go from that little thing to a god damn giant? Is it somehow related to whatever Kirara is?"

"I didn't know if I should believe the others when they said you were an idiot. Obviously, they were right," a monotone voice said from near them.

At it, Sasha turned back into the small puppy and dashed at the dark figure slowly moving into the clearing. Kouga's muffled curses were fading, as if he were running from the area, whether in fear or with a sudden burst of common sense, she didn't know.

The figure that came from the shadows was tall, with long dark hair and a blue haori. He looked remarkably like Inuyasha…especially the dog ears on his head.

Inuyasha noticed the similarities, also. He as too struck to even retort to the clear insult on his intelligence.

"So, you are Inuyasha, the one who defeated Naraku." The youkai/hanyou, Kagome wasn't sure which, still had no emotion in his voice. She felt something in the pit of her being telling her that this guy was dangerous. She moved to stand beside Inuyasha, though, secure in her belief that he would keep her safe from any danger that came, no matter how angry she had gotten him at her.

"What of it? I'm going to take a wild guess that you're a dog demon," Inuyasha sneered.

"Half-demon, you pompous puppy. I am from the Eastern clan." The hanyou didn't move an inch, but Sasha raced around his feet, barking in glee at the new arrival like they were long time friends.

Inuyasha growled, ears flattening against his head. "What're you doing here, anyways? You're a long way from home if you live in the Eastern lands." He pushed Kagome behind him more and more, inch by inch, as the other dog hanyou strode closer.

"Well, my father has heard of you and the girl behind you and wishes for me to make her my mate. I have no choice by to obey." He looked around Inuyasha to Kagome. He shrugged and gleaming half-grin came to his lips, exposing one sharp fang. "At least she is not a bad sight to see." He straightened, all expression leaving his face once more, and returned Inuyasha's glare. "Now, move aside. My father wants a miko in our clan for some unknown reason and I always follow orders."

Inuyasha roared, "You don't even know her name and you think you can just take her away?! Kagome isn't going anywhere with you, asshole." He went into a fighting pose right in front of Kagome, nose to nose with the black-haired hanyou.

The dog did the half smile again, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Ah, so you think she is your woman?" As Inuyasha sputtered, the other demon went on. "Fine. We will let her decide. In three days' time, she'll choose between you or me." The corner of his mouth tilted upward went farther still. "And I do not lose, especially to another hanyou."

Kagome squeaked indignantly behind Inuyasha. "Who says I'll choose either of you?! Maybe I'll just stay single! Did either of you ever think of that?!" she fumed.

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome, just stay out of this. I'll kill him before he can take another step."

But the other hanyou quickly bowed. "I am sorry, Kagome. There is no excuse for my rudeness toward you." He jumped over Inuyasha, landing behind Kagome. "If you wish to have neither I nor this fool, I will honorably follow your wishes. I am Inumaji of the Eastern Lands, son of the Inu no Taisho of the area."

Inuyasha pivoted and thrust Kagome away, not unkindly. "Back off. You won't be alive long enough to follow her wishes."

"I cannot let you kill me, cousin. I told my father I would return with the girl. If I do not, I will be greatly punished. But I cannot force her to come with me. It is, ultimately, her decision."

_Now, HE is Prince Charming. At least he'd GIVE me a chance to choose for myself._ "Inuyasha, just leave him alone." She moved from beside the well to shake Inumaji's hand, shaking it gently. "It is good to meet you, Inumaji. Do you need a place to stay the night?"

A shocked look came upon his face the second she took his hand, but he quickly blinked it away and smiled charmingly. "Thank you, Kagome. I am sorry to have been so rude to you earlier. I hope you will forgive me."

She smiled, shyly, in return. "It's all right. It seems like all the guys in this era are like that."

Inumaji chuckled softly and at the sound, Inuyasha snarled. He pushed Kagome behind him once more, standing toe to toe with Inumaji. "I already told you to back off. That's your only warning." His eyes narrowed ferociously and she knew that there would soon be a fight on their hands if she didn't do something fast.

It didn't matter that Inuyasha was getting on her nerves; she didn't want to see him hurt.

"All right, you two. Stop it. Let's go back to the village." She led the way, Inuyasha snarling at Inumaji while the dark-haired hanyou was perfectly stoic.

X---X

Kagome watched as Sasha, at Inumaji's command, transformed in a rush of wind, much like Kirara with fire.

"That is peculiar. I thought Kirara was one of the few demons to be able to do that, if not the only," Sango mused. She didn't seem all that surprised, but she had been around her twin-tail since she was little. "I just wonder why Sasha can't fly, yet he seems to be able to do the same with wind as Kirara does with fire. Is it because she is a cat and he's a dog?"

Kaede rubbed her chin and pondered aloud, "That may be the case. Inumaji seems to understand Sasha better than I do." She turned towards the hanyou in question. "Do ye know, Inumaji?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes. The bird demon Sasha follows, Nalani, is the daughter of my father's oldest comrade. I have grown up around the puppy." Sasha barked and leapt into Inumaji's lap where he curled into a ball and started falling asleep. "He is like the wind, air; he is fast, yet cannot leave the ground without great effort."

"But…that doesn't make sense! The wind can go high, can't it?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, but it never stops touching the ground. Your Kirara can fly because fire doesn't always touch the ground. Sasha cannot jump high nor fly because the air touches the ground always.

"Aye, that does make sense now that ye explain it," Kaede said, nodding.

"Feh. So what? The pup can run just like Kirara can fly. It's not a big deal." Inuyasha sulked in the corner of the hut and that was the first time he had spoken since coming back to the village. He was obviously angry at Kagome for inviting Inumaji to stay in the village. She could tell he didn't trust the other hanyou, but he clearly would rather he wasn't there.

_But why? You'd think he'd want to meet someone who has gone through the same thing as he has._

She looked over at Inuyasha, whose markings were pulsing, and saw that he would sniff the air slightly but then grimace. _What is going on?!_

"Well, Inumaji, why are you here?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"I am here to take Kagome back to the Eastern Lands as my mate."

There was a collective gasp from the hut's occupants and sharp looks between Inuyasha and Kagome, as if asking what was going on.

"Kagome! He's just like Kouga!" Shippo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Inumaji.

X---X

Later that night, after Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha glared at Inumaji's "sleeping" form and snarled, "Get up. I know you're not asleep. There's no way I'm going to let my guard around you and Kagome." He shifted to get a better view of what Inumaji did.

Inuyasha sat as close to Kagome as he dared, not willing to let Inumaji get the better of him.

"Ah, so your nose is good. I was wondering if you actually believed I was asleep. It seems I have misjudged you." Inumaji sat up. "You are more honorable than I. I can barely stand to stay here while that scent drifts around this tiny hut." A half smile that looked grim came to the black-haired hanyou's lips. "But you must be having quite a hard time."

Inuyasha growled in response.

"You know it as well as I do, Inuyasha. Kagome is in heat and neither you nor I can withstand the torture of this much longer."

X---X

**Dee:** Tee hee. I think you all know how this is going to go along. Yet I might surprise you. You never know with me. :) Reviews please.


	14. Can't Take The Heat, Get Out Of The Hut

**Dee:** Yay! I'm on chapter twelve now! I can't believe I've made it this far. I have to thank all you loyal readers and reviewers for this. :-D

**Chapter Twelve**

_What does Inumaji mean "in heat"?! Does that mean…. Oh, God._ Kagome fought to keep her breathing even as the hanyous continued their talk in hushed whispers. _That CAN'T mean what I think it does! Please, please tell me I'm wrong..._

"You'll stay the hell away from her, that's how you'll get through it, asshole," Inuyasha growled. She knew he bared his fangs at the unwelcome guest. She knew he would be cracking his knuckles in exactly-----_Crack!_ Now. He would begin growling if the other hanyou didn't take heed.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous? Do you think I could win her affections if I truly tried? Or do you think I would stoop to my baser instincts and go after her? The first is laughable; it is quite obvious that I could win her away from a brute such as you. The second, though, would be admirable. Do you plan to keep me from her for the rest of the three days I shall be here? Won't that be a little hard for you if you must also fight that…alluring scent?" Inumaji taunted.

_They both must think that I'm asleep. This could work to my advantage…._

Inuyasha, growling, stood; she could hear the sound of him stalking to where Inumaji lay. She pretended to murmur in her sleep and twisted to her other side so she could see the scene unfold.

Inuyasha had Inumaji off the ground by his throat, easily suspending him in the air. Sasha awoke with a start at the sound of Inuyasha slamming Inumaji to the ground. The puppy jumped in front of Kagome, barking in furious little puppy-like barks that soon turned to roars as Kagome saw his back right paw become much bigger as he transformed.

Inumaji stood in front of a fuming Inuyasha, swatting at himself as though there was dirt on him. "Are you done with your tantrum?" he asked blandly.

Miroku and Sango, followed closely by Shippo and Kirara, burst into the hut, ready to fight. "What's going on in here?" Miroku demanded. "We heard the roars and…what's got you two so worked up?" Miroku looked between Inuyasha and Inumaji, but Kagome couldn't make out his expression.

Sango crept closer to Kagome, as if afraid she would attack. "Wow, she's a really heavy sleeper." She gently stroked Kagome's bangs away from her face, much like a mother. She knew when Sango twisted around that she hadn't realized Kagome was really awake. _Okay, good._

"You guys need to be quiet! Kagome needs to sleep, you know!" Shippo scolded.

But neither Inuyasha nor Inumaji acknowledged the others. They just kept their sights on the other inu hanyou, Inuyasha glaring angrily, Inumaji's face completely stoic.

Sasha stayed in front of Kagome, snarling, protecting her from the drama unfolding. Or, at least, thinking he was. _I guess no one can tell I'm awake. How weird._

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Inumaji's and stomped towards Kagome. She didn't know if he would sit down beside her or demand she get up, but Sasha wouldn't let him get close. The large dog effectively cut off Inuyasha again and again, who became more and more agitated.

Finally, Inuyasha snarled, "Move it, Sasha."

_Something's different about his voice. It's not normal yet it's not his demonic one. What could be going on? Is it because of me?_

Sasha, whimpering, seemed intimidated. She saw him transform back to a small puppy. Then he licked her face and curled up along the arch her body made.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently.

All he got was a snarl in response and Kagome felt two strong arms go under her neck and knees, lifting her into a hard chest. It seemed like the opportune moment to "wake up" so she mumbled, "What the…what's going on, Inuyasha?" She blinked a little, not quite acting as she got used to having her eyes wide open.

But the sight of his face scared her. The markings were pulsing again, but this time, a slight red tint came to his amber eyes, much like what had happened with Kouga. She felt a squeak rise in her throat. He seemed more dangerous than he usually was when he was angry. She could tell something was much different about him. He wasn't in youkai form, but still her hanyou. What could be going on?

"Inuyasha! Put Kagome down," Miroku said quietly. He reached out towards them. "You have to calm down, Inuyasha. For Kagome's sake," the monk added swiftly when Inuyasha snapped at him.

Kagome wondered, when Inuyasha stopped abruptly, if Miroku had reached him.

"Take her," Inuyasha snarled holding her away from his body towards anyone else. "I have to leave." He sounded like he was fighting himself. She felt his arms tighten then relax on her continuously until, finally, he set Kagome on her feet.

Without any warning, he jumped, slamming through the roof of the small hut.

Inumaji followed suit, making the whole roof cave in. She covered her head as everything fell around them. Sango covered hers and Miroku's heads with the Hiraikotsu and Kirara, in her transformed form, protected herself and Shippo.

_What's going on?! That Inuyasha was scarier than his youkai form…._

X---X

"So, Inuyasha, it seems you were the first to break. I can't say I'm surprised," Inumaji said mildly, watching the other hanyou, who was trying to get control of himself. _**Something's definitely wrong here. The Fates did not tell me he would transform. They said I was in no danger. So why did Inuyasha transform into something that would easily kill me? If I was not truly immortal, that is.**_

Inuyasha snapped at Inumaji. "Back off." His voice was not quite as demonic as before, but his eyes were flashing between red and amber. "I don't have the patience for you, Inumaji."

"You truly love Kagome, don't you? I can tell by what happened in there; you are afraid she will leave you, much like Kikyo. But, tell me, why do you not say it to her? No one could take her away from you then. She would never look at another man if you did so." He looked closer at Inuyasha, who was trying to stop the emotions from flashing across his own face and control the demon raging against the human sensibility in him at the same time. "You know this, don't you? Yet you still act like an idiot around her. You have to decide what is most important to you."

"How do you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded, his features becoming more and more like his normal hanyou face.

"Much like Nalani and Haru, I am sent by ones who know everything. Who control everything but free will."

Inuyasha shot him a look of surprise. "Nalani…you mean these 'Fates'?"

"Yes. They have decided that you and Kagome are to marry. She has been using my brothers, sisters, and I to get you on track."

"Brothers and sisters…. You mean all those demons attacking lately?" Inuyasha roared his outrage. "Those damned Fates sent demons who could have killed Kagome! I'll kill 'em myself." He stomped to the other dog and grabbed him by the front of his haori. "Where are these 'Fates' and how do I kill them?"

Inumaji laughed in his face. "You couldn't kill the Fates. No one can. The world would have no order then; life itself would be chaos, nothing would make sense."

Inuyasha threw Inumaji away from him savagely. He turned and began walking away but stopped and muttered, "Don't _ever_ go near Kagome. I'm not afraid to kill you. I don't care who you are."

"So you are jealous, then, that I might be able to win Kagome's heart. But how can I when you so obviously have it in the palm of your hand? I'm astounded that you do not know the power you hold over Kagome." He shook his head, slightly disgusted. "I do not know why the Fates gave you such a wonderful woman to have as your own, but I would hold onto her tight. I've noticed quite a lot of men who hold her in their hearts." He walked past Inuyasha, ready to disappear into the trees.

But a lethal in its own right snarl came from behind him and he twisted just in time to see a red and white blur dart past him. Then pain exploded through his stomach and up to his neck. He fell to the ground, black hair pooling around him. He coughed, and looked up. He saw the same thing that had killed him the first time, except for the hair was not his father's black, but a shining white.

"Don't ever come near here again. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you," the demonic voice rang through the air, bringing the old memories back.

He stood, staggering slightly as the rip in his stomach began to close. "Inuyasha, I don't think you know who you're dealing with. The Fates would never let me die until I lose my worth to them." He felt all the rage of a thousand years fill him. He stopped it from bubbling to the surface by reminding himself that Inuyasha had not killed him then. "Now, I am going back to Kagome." He turned, wounds totally gone despite the damage they had done.

Inuyasha jumped in front of him, red eyes glowing in the night. _**He's not going to stop. He's going to do everything in his power to stop me from getting to Kagome. Is this part of the plan? Damn, I can barely remember it!**_

"Don't go near her."

_**Yes, this is the plan. I recall it.**_ "I will go wherever I want, Inuyasha. And I want to be by Kagome. I am supposed to be wooing her, you know." He walked around the silver haired hanyou.

"She's _mine_!" Inuyasha roared, throwing all his weight at Inumaji, knocking them both to the ground. But Inuyasha had the upper hand of jealousy and anger flowing through him, easily moving fast enough to punch Inumaji in the jaw. "If you try to take her, I'll kill you!"

They fought for what seemed like hours, rolling on the dirt, Inumaji barely getting a punch in before Inuyasha would pummel him.

Finally, Inumaji stood, Inuyasha following, growling furiously, ready to kill.

But a scream rang through the air.

Suddenly, Inumaji was all alone, confused and startled that their battle had stopped. Then he recognized the word being shouted was Inuyasha. He smiled, knowing who was calling out, and nodded his agreement to Inuyasha's actions before transporting himself back to the Fates.

X---X

"It all comes down to you, Lust. If you do not fulfill our wishes, your soul will be sent to eternal damnation." The Fates glared down at the faerie standing before them. She was short, but beautiful, had been even in her life as a mortal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You've told me that before. Now, I want to know why you are trying so hard to get these two together," Tatiana answered, moving her gaze between the three Fates.

They glowered, unwilling to tell her. She had known they probably wouldn't answer her. She was used to not getting the answers she wanted and needed, but the Fates had broken their own rule of free will. Why would they do that unless it was something important? For shits and giggles, she didn't think so.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just go on my merry little way and do as you bid."

She stomped away, angry that the Fates refused to tell her any details involving something she might need to deal with.

And _how_ was she going to help, anyways? Buyo, unknowingly, had used her tactics of making sure that when Kagome was in "heat" it would be more pronounced than ever. And then Inumaji had gone in. What was she supposed to do?

She grinned wickedly to herself. She would have to make sure that what they did was very…compromising. She still had a few hours before she would leave to plan it all out. It wasn't _how_ she was going to make it happen, but the _actions_ she would take. She couldn't just push them together. No, it would be much more subtle. She had to make sure the Fates were happy.

But that didn't mean Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't be either.

X---X

**Dee:** Ooo, this might get dirty! Lol, or I could just be making it sound like something totally naughty and then making it REALLY something that's just a hilarious twist of words. I'm not quite sure which. But you know whatever I do will be half expected. :-D Now, the next chapter might take a little longer because I want it to be longer. Don't worry; it'll still get up. Maybe in like two days, though.


	15. Lust's Plan Begins

**Dee:** Hello, all my loyal viewers. I am sorry to announce that I…am making this a filler chapter while I work on Lust's plan. Did you wonder why Kagome screamed? Why Inuyasha is going berserk with jealousy? I mean, besides the obvious. I may just use one of Thea's ideas from her old story Kagome's New Side. You'll just have to read to find out. I know, I'm an evil person. Don't remind me.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's scream, knowing it wasn't a false alarm. He caught her scent moving away from him quickly. He also got hit with the scent of wolf demon.

Roaring his disgust, he moved faster than he had ever moved before, instinct guiding him, controlling his mind. He could feel the markings pulse on his face and anger begins clouding his mind. He saw that his claws were growing and felt his fangs lengthen inside his mouth.

Furious thoughts raced through his head of what he would do to Kouga when he caught him. _That bastard! Taking her from me! I won't just kill him; I'll rip him apart slowly! He's trying to take away my woman!_ He dodged tree after tree, the scent getting closer and closer. But it wasn't fast enough when he heard Kagome scream again. Nothing was fast enough then.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome held out his name.

Inuyasha could hear muffled words and a few curses as he got close to where Kouga and Kagome were. He could smell Kagome's fear and Kouga's desperation.

"Wolf!" Inuyasha barked when he landed just in front of where Kouga had pinned Kagome. He jerked the demon up by the neck of his shirt. "Get away from her!" Inuyasha listened to the timber of his voice. He had never heard his own demonic voice when it was at full strength, at least not that he could remember.

"Get out of here, puppy! I'm in no mood for this!" Kouga growled, blindly kicking at Inuyasha. His gaze never left Kagome and only grew more and more red.

In reply, Inuyasha slammed a fist into the wolf's face. Kagome jumped to her feet, her flimsy "T-shirt", as she called it, ripped open from the neck to the underside of her sleeve. She held it together, tears gathering in her eyes. There was a small, red stain forming on her shoulder, and Inuyasha could smell her blood.

Fury only fueled more; he attacked without pause, not giving Kouga even a slight chance to fight back. Soon, Kouga was covered in blood and unconscious. Yet Inuyasha did not believe that was suitable punishment for what he had been planning to do. And in his primal mind, there was no room for pity. He wouldn't let Kouga think for one second that he could touch _his_ woman.

Suddenly, a shaky voice broke through to him. "I-Inu... Yasha."

Instantly, he dropped Kouga's limp body, ignoring the raw pain on his knuckles. "Kagome," he growled, not meaning to, but his voice still wasn't back to normal. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to stop her shaking.

She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her hair against her back. He held her to him until she finally quieted. She pushed slightly away from him. "I-Inuyasha. I was s-so sc-scared. I th-thought…. I thought…."

He brought her closer. "I know. Shh."

Somehow, she was bringing him back to his normal self. He couldn't feel any more lust to mindlessly kill. He only felt the need to protect Kagome and comfort her. "Kagome," he murmured into her ear. "Don't worry; I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you."

The delicious scent coming from Kagome began to float to his nose, causing him to groan in frustration. She didn't seem to notice and he was glad.

He knew he would have to leave again, soon. The voice inside his head was telling him to make her his, to take her, damn the consequences. He jerked away from her. "Kagome, you have to go somewhere safe. You're not even safe with me, anymore."

"But…Inuyasha…why?" Tears filled her eyes once more.

"It's not safe!" he snarled. When she didn't move, he bolted upwind from her, trying to make the scent diminish.

But it was no use. He had to get farther away. There was no other way.

X---X

As Inuyasha bolted from the sight, Kagome felt another wave of fear and sadness overwhelm her. Why was he leaving? When she needed him most, he was disappearing. She looked at Kouga, who lay unconscious. She didn't know if he would have done it under normal circumstances. But how was she "in heat"?! And why didn't it affect anyone but Kouga and Inuyasha? Did it have something to do with how they felt about her? Or was it just because they were the only male demons---besides Shippo, who was much too young to understand any of this----that she was around?

"Inuyasha." She let the tears fall. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha could be so cold. That he would leave her alone, so far from where she was supposed to be. She made her feet move towards where Kouga had brought her from. She cried, clutching her arms around her shoulders, all the way back to through the forest. She would occasionally hear the rustle of leaves as though something was following her. But she knew it was either the wind or some other creature.

Inuyasha had run the opposite direction of the village, clearly trying to put distance between them.

Somewhere in the forest, she heard a howl and then a tiny bark. "Sasha?" she whispered.

Hearing her voice, Sasha howled once more, but this one wasn't long and mournful. It was happy and more excited, like he had found something he treasured.

As the howl got closer, she heard trees fall and crash on the forest floor. "Sasha!" she shouted tearfully. A bark greeted her and soon, she was being scooped up onto Sasha's back. Kirara, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back, was close behind.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo shouted gladly. "We're so glad to see you're all right!"

Kagome grabbed Sasha's neck, tears returning. She wiped her face on his fur. She knew they would ask what happened and she wasn't ready to talk about it. She just wanted to go to her family and go back to her normal life.

She heard Sango and Miroku murmur something to each other and felt Shippo land behind her on Sasha's back. "Kagome? Are you sure you're all right?" the kitsune asked innocently.

"I'll be fine, Shippo. I just want to go home."

X---X

Inuyasha snarled when he heard that Kagome was going back to her time. She wouldn't really, would she? He had an ominous feeling that if Kagome went home, something would happen to her. He wasn't sure what, but he knew instinctively that it wouldn't be good.

_I have to keep Kagome safe no matter what. I can't just let her walk right into danger!_

Inuyasha followed, as he had since Kagome had begun walking, at a safe distance away. He wouldn't risk turning into the same thing as Kouga had been. No one would stop him if he did.

He could smell her tears and tried to project his thoughts to her. _Kagome, I didn't mean to abandon you. I just want to keep you safe from everything. Even myself. Please don't cry. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt, especially by me. It would kill me if that happened, Kagome. Don't you know how much I care about you?_ But he knew his efforts were in vain; he couldn't project his thoughts to her any better than he could resist that tantalizing scent when he was around her. _I'm so sorry Kagome._

They made it back to the village without much trouble; a few small demons had tried to attack, but Sango and Miroku had dealt with them easily. Inuyasha felt pride reappear as he thought of how skilled his friends were at protecting Kagome when he wasn't around. He couldn't count how many times the others had saved Kagome from something that could have killed her. He would have to thank them once everything was back to normal.

But for now, he had to block the well and keep far enough away from Kagome. Then he could be done with it.

X---X

"Hmm…." Tatiana rubbed her chin. "This just isn't working! He's going to stay away from Kagome forever if I don't do something quick! But what?" The faerie tried to think hard, not knowing what to do. She _could_ use her magic to cast a spell that would keep Inuyasha close, but that wasn't her style. But how did one stop a powerful hanyou from running away from a female?

Unless…. No, that wouldn't work. Would it? Well, she could try it. Would it hurt anything?

She thought about it before calling out to Haru, who came, grudgingly in human form. He was a tall, broad man with light brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. "Haru, I have a question about demon mating…."

He groaned. "Tatiana, I thought you _knew_ that kind of stuff already! Shouldn't Lust know about the…ah hem…birds and bees?" He coughed a few times into his clenched fist. "I mean, you do know how you died, right?" His eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape.

He had always been the most older brother-like to her of the other six. He acted like he didn't know that she was a full grown woman, well over three hundred years old.

"I know _that_, Haru! I meant _why_ do demons mate? I mean, besides love or that nonsense."

"Well, usually it's because a male demon is too close to a female demon that is in…_cough_…heat." A blush came to his face and he quickly looked around the room. "But it usually has to be the same species of demon. And, if the demons are the kind that mates for life, then there you go. Two mated demons. Why?"

She threw her arms around his middle, not able to reach his shoulders with her short stature. She flipped her dark red hair over her shoulders when she released him. "Thank you, Haru! I just needed a little help coming up with my plan. And you helped. Thanks!" She dashed away from him. She had to get near Inuyasha and Kagome's village.

It was time to make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha became mates.

_Wait; I don't think dogs mate for life._

_Then love must prevail. That and territorial instincts._

X---X

"There is a disturbance in the trees," Kaede announced, moving out of her small house. "Something is not right. I believe it is a demon."

Kagome followed. The well was blocked off, so she hadn't been able to go home. She felt the strange feeling also. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. What if it was something that she needed to protect the village from?

A chanting came to her ears and lulled her the second she stepped foot into Inuyasha's Forest. Pain ripped through her and she cried out, Kaede turning around just in time to see Kagome hit the ground.

"Kagome! What is wrong with ye? Have ye been injured?!"

Something was welling up in her, creating something totally new about her. _What is going on?! It hurts so much! I don't think I can bear it! Someone, help! Please!_ She couldn't find the energy to do anything other than scream as pain rushed through her, wave after excruciating wave.

She heard someone shout, "Kagome!" before she was swept into strong arms. The world flashed by until she was finally laid down on something soft. "Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you?!" Inuyasha's voice demanded quietly.

She couldn't make words form, only moans of pain escaping her. She gripped her stomach, the worst of the pain coming from there.

Inuyasha covered her forehead with a cold, wet cloth, murmuring soothingly to her. She breathed raggedly, trying to find a way to stop the pain.

It went on and on through the night, everyone crowding around her as close as Inuyasha would allow. She didn't know what was going on most of the time; she could only concentrate on the pain flowing through her body like tsunamis.

Finally, around dawn, the pain began to dull and she could sleep.

She was awoken by a shriek. "Kagome! What happened to your _ears_?!"

_Sango_, she thought. _Sango NEVER screams like that. What's going on? Did I die? Am I delusional? Maybe something Kaede gave me is doing this to me…._

"What do you mean, Sango------Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

The shouts and shrieks awoke the whole village, everyone rushing towards Kaede's hut to check on their beloved miko. None entered, unsure whether it was safe or not.

She could smell Inuyasha. But it was so much _stronger_ than usual. Was he really close? Closer than before? "Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked.

She felt a sudden breeze near her. "Kagome…." Then a rough finger touched something on her head…._ Mm, that feels good. Do that again._ "Oh, gods. Kaede! What happened to her?!" Inuyasha snarled. "Is she…a hanyou?"

Kagome's eyes flew open and her hand went to her head. And straight onto two dog ears. "Oh. My. _GOD!_" She tried to jump to her feet, but stumbled.

Inuyasha caught her and warned, "Kaede, do you have any idea what happened? If you do, you better start explaining…."

"_I _will do the honors, thanks. It was _my_ spell, anyways," a new voice said from the doorway.

The woman Kagome saw was gorgeous; she was short, but voluptuous, with long, wavy, dark red hair that brought out amazingly dark blue eyes. Kagome couldn't speak for a moment. _This woman can cast spells? But why would she want to do this to ME? I don't remember her…._

X---X

**Dee:** What you've all been waiting for: the appearance of Lust! What kind of spell did she cast? Is it permanent? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


	16. Explanations And Instincts

**Dee:** This chapter will be longer, everyone. I just want to get the last Sin so perfect it'll knock your socks off. But I know you are all expecting a lemon or something. I'm not sure I'll do one, seeing as I have no real experience in that area. So please, don't be disappointed.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. He stood in front of Kagome, blocking her protectively with the shield of his body. He growled as the woman glided----yes, glided, for her movements were so fluid, you couldn't tell if her legs even moved----towards them. When she reached out to Kagome, Inuyasha stopped her with a hand on her wrist and snarled, "Don't you touch her!"

The woman glared at him. "Don't _ever_ try to command me. I take orders from few people, and you don't happen to be one of them." She jerked her arm away. "You mortal men always seem to think you can control me, but you can't. No one can."

Miroku stepped forward, scrutinized the young woman before moving directly in front of her. "Hmm. You are quite beautiful, you know. Would you consider bearing my child?"

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, ready to bash his head in, just before the woman purred, "Only if you're willing to die for me, monk." The smile on her face seemed to be seducing Miroku, who looked like he was in some kind of daze.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Sango cut in.

"Get away from him!" she shouted, shoving the girl away from Miroku savagely. She stood protectively in front of Miroku as he shook his head, clearing it. "What do you think you're doing?!" Sango demanded viciously.

The woman laughed. "I'm showing you that even a man of the cloth can fall pray to lust."

Kagome looked at Shippo and they both burst out laughing, Inuyasha joining in soon after.

The girl glared at them. "And what is so funny, may I ask?" She crossed her arms over her ample chest and tapped her foot impatiently, much like a spoiled princess.

"You think _you_ would do that to Miroku?! _Every woman that can breathe can do that to Miroku!_" Kagome shouted loudly. She suddenly stopped laughing, rubbing her ears. "Ow. That really hurt. I think I just gave myself a headache."

"You _do_ yell loud," Inuyasha pointed out unhelpfully.

"Inuyasha, sit." He slammed to the ground.

"What do you mean, any woman?" the woman asked, seeming intrigued. "You mean he is easily taken in by beauty?" She snorted, coming completely out of character. "What an _idiot!_"

Sango blinked at the girl before nodding reluctantly. "That he is. There's no need to argue that point." She walked to the beauty and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl twirled her finger around her finger as she spoke. "Well, the Fates call me Lust or Cursed One, though I personally like the sound of Lust because it's not so unhappy, but I don't control the Fates any better than anyone else, so why get into it? But my _real_ name is Tatiana. I'm a faerie and everyone seems to think that makes me able to grant wishes but I _can't_. I can cast spells, yes. Are all of them as permanent as I would hope? No. Especially this one I cast on Kagome. I mean, yeah, she'll be a hanyou for awhile, but not longer than a year. That is, unless _someone_ gets their act together and stops caring about their damn pride!" She glowered at Inuyasha and muttered, "Idiot wouldn't know shame if it came up and bit him on that sensitive nose of his!"

Inuyasha growled from the floor, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Kagome looked at Sango and said simply, "I like this girl. Let's keep her." Sango nodded absently, still inspecting the girl herself.

Kagome herself had noticed that Tatiana was strangely forward, too much so. She had to be holding _something_ back. She found it odd that the girl would come right out and say that she had hurt Kagome in front of someone _violently_ defensive of her. It wasn't smart to egg Inuyasha on, and the girl seemed to know them well enough to know that. Yet she didn't take heed?

Something wasn't right here.

"Tatiana, what do the Fates have to do with any of this?" Kagome asked politely, trying to keep the conversation light as Inuyasha rose angrily from the floor. She knew he would try to put himself between her and their "guest", so she moved forward until she was closer to the girl. She smiled sweetly, hoping that the girl wouldn't take it as an angry gesture.

"Oh! Inuyasha didn't tell you what Inumaji told him?" She turned on Inuyasha, one hand on her hip while the other pointed a condemning finger at him. "Bad. You were supposed to tell them. That was part of our plan: that you would all know what was going on by the time I appeared. Seems that Inuyasha didn't think to share that information with you all, though."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, horrified. He'd _known _someone was trying to do this, yet he didn't even tell _her_? How could he?

Inuyasha growled, "Well, I didn't exactly have the _time_ with Kagome in her condition."

_But I saw him before I was hurt…. Except he RAN before he could explain anything because…oh, my God! That's why he wouldn't tell me!_

"But, Inuyasha, you saw Kagome long before she became injured. Why didn't you at least tell her when you _did_ see her?" Miroku asked, peeking at Tatiana every few seconds.

Kagome noticed a light blush come to Inuyasha's nose and cheeks as he muttered, "I wasn't talking about _that_." His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. She could no longer tell whether the red on his face was embarrassment or anger. Or it could have been a mixture of the two. She couldn't be sure.

Sango and Miroku shot each other confused looks and Tatiana smiled wickedly.

"Oh. So he hasn't told you about _that_ little problem, either, eh?" She giggled. "Well, I guess he wouldn't have wanted you to know _that_ either. It would admit that you have a weakness, wouldn't it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou gave her his worst glare, looking fierce and ready to kill.

But she just laughed at him. "Fine. _I _will explain it to them." She turned to Miroku and Sango. "You see, Inuyasha couldn't tell her because if he is around her too long, he'll be full youkai. All because Kagome here is in heat, which my brother Buyo caused."

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome in shock, who turned a bright pink. But Shippo had no idea what was going on, so he piped in, "What is heat? Does that mean she's really hot or something?"

Kagome began giggling despite herself at his choice of wording as Tatiana answered, "You could say that…." The shorter woman looked back at Kagome drolly before breaking out laughing just like her. She wiped at her eyes with the dark red sleeve of her kimono.

"This _isn't_ funny," Inuyasha growled darkly. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he resisted the urge to strangle the girl.

"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha. It is, once you think about it," Sango answered, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Shippo, not understanding what was going on, left the hut to go play with the children of the village. Sasha bounded towards it, but seemed to think better of it at the last second and ran to sit next to Kagome. He licked her hand as he transformed back to his normal size. Kagome patted his head softly and smiled down at him.

Miroku tried to hide his laughter also, but couldn't seem to keep his face from contorting every once in awhile. He tried to cover his chuckles with coughs, failing miserably. He decided to go for a logical approach for his questions, but mostly spoke into his hand. "Uh hem. Uh, Tatiana, may I ask _why_ Inuyasha is so affected by this when no other demons are flocking around?"

"That's an easy one, monk. You see, Inuyasha clearly has feelings for Kagome and he's already very territorial. His demon half is just finally reacting. And, as you know, Kouga is affected, also. But now that I've made Kagome a _dog_ hanyou, he'll probably be much less of a threat than Inuyasha. This is why Inuyasha continually runs away from Kagome. He's trying to protect her.

"And now he won't be able to run because she is a dog hanyou. He'll always have to be by Kagome until she's no longer in heat."

"So, in other words, he's trapped like an animal," Miroku said.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Inuyasha snarled and spat out, "I can leave Kagome whenever I want. That has no power over me." He stomped towards the doorway of the hut, but couldn't take that last step out. It was as if something held him in the hut.

"See? Did I or didn't I just tell you that?" Tatiana tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is why men shouldn't be allowed off leashes. They only think with two things: their egos and…other things."

Sango and Kagome blushed, laughing. "True."

Inuyasha walked right up to Tatiana and leaned over to growl in her face. "And you know _so_ much about mean, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "No woman could understand a man."

She poked him in the chest with a dainty finger. "After being alive for almost four hundred years, I _think_ I know a few things about men. Especially the ones who can't control what's in their pants. I died fighting men and I _am_ known as Lust, you know." She glared up at his shocked face. "Don't even _try _to tell me I don't know anything."

He glowered back at her, speechless.

"Now," Tatiana began, composing herself, "Inuyasha, I suggest you don't fight it. The Fates will find one way or another to make you mates. So I just wouldn't fight it."

Inuyasha growled at her once more, angry to be told what he would or wouldn't do.

Tatiana pushed him away and looked at Kagome. "Uh…by the way, you know how I said that the spell would wear off in a year at the most? Uhm, that's _if_ I don't cast another strong spell. Because right after I cast another strong spell, this one will vanish. And since you've become a hanyou, if you get changed back…I'm not sure if you'll be able to stay alive for long."

Kagome gasped. "What?!" Inuyasha roared.

"Kagome will _die_?!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

Tatiana backed away as Inuyasha moved towards her. "Uh…." She finally seemed to see just how vicious and unrelenting Inuyasha could be. She began to shake visably.

"You cast a spell that might _kill_ Kagome?! And you _knew _what it could do?!" He kept backing her up until she finally hit the wall.

"Well, I didn't think you would be so _stubborn_! I thought that you two were pretty much together!"

"But she'll die when she turns back to a human! How was that supposed to change anything?!" Inuyasha demanded dangerously. His markings pulsed and his eyes changed from their normal color to red. He was so obviously angry, Kagome could actually feel it coming off of him in waves.

"If she's mated to _you_, then she wouldn't _die_." Tatiana jumped away from Inuyasha.

A charged silence filled the air, as the same thought went through everyone's head: for Kagome to stay alive, she and Inuyasha had to become mates.

X---X

That day, Kagome wandered aimlessly through Inuyasha's Forest. She knew Inuyasha was close behind as she jumped from tree to tree, trying out her new strength. She had to think about everything that was going on. She could die at any moment; the time only depended on when Tatiana cast another spell.

_But Inuyasha and I could become mates. Then I wouldn't have to die._

She wondered if he would do that. Somehow she doubted it.

_I can find another way to stay alive. That way I can go back to my time and have a normal life. Just like I've always wanted…or do I?_

Deep in her thoughts, she miss-stepped on a branch and fell down the tree, cracking through branches the whole way. She cried out, unable to regain her poise. Someone grabbed her and she saw a wave of silver white.

"You have no idea how to stay balanced, do you?" Inuyasha growled in her ear. He was so clearly agitated, Kagome didn't even want to answer him for fear that she might say the wrong thing. She wondered if it was because of what Tatiana did and knew instantly that it was. He hated being forced to do anything, so this would probably be getting on his nerves past the point of return.

"I just wasn't concentrating enough. That's all," Kagome replied defensively. "Now, if you'll put me down, I can go think some more."

He snarled, "No way am I going to let you go running off on your own when you could die at any moment. I'll stay right by you until we figure this all out." He didn't loosen his hold on her and moved faster towards the Goshinboku.

Just as they passed it, a glowing yellow arrow came out of the trees, straight at them. Inuyasha swore and skidded to a stop. "Kagome, go back to the village. I'll take care of whoever's shooting." He set her down and turned in the direction the arrow had come from.

She nodded, knowing he could handle himself and moved to the trees quickly. But then arrow after arrow was shot at Inuyasha, too rapid in succession for him to dodge them all. One in particular, aimed right at his heart, Inuyasha didn't seem able to see.

"Inuyasha!" She ran at him, slamming her body into his so they both were sent sprawling in the grass, sliding until Inuyasha's body hit a small tree.

The arrows stopped suddenly.

Kagome moved her weight to her hands, pushing herself up from Inuyasha's chest. She was kneeling between his legs, she noticed. She hiccupped and looked up into his face.

She was more surprised with what she saw there than their position.

His markings pulsed relentlessly, so much so you could barely tell that they were pulsing unless you paid close attention. His eyes burned red, yet held their humanity, if only by a thread. He had dark marks on the under side of his eyes also, making them darkly outlined. His hands, now with much sharper claws, flew to her arms and jerked her closer.

She gasped as he suddenly buried his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck with a primitive growl. She felt his mouth open and, running on pure instinct, fought his hold. But it was firm and he bit her deep.

She expected pain, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt her body slowing down even though her mind still raced.

He forced his teeth deeper into her skin, close to the vein there.

She cried out, no longer able to move without him ripping her throat open.

All the thoughts in his head ran through hers.

_**Mark her. Make her yours. She will always be with you now. She won't be able to run away. She'll be by your side now, for the rest of your long lives. She won't die. You won't allow it. Don't let her get away so easily. Make her yours. Keep those other demons and humans away. Show them she is yours. Don't give her up. She'll wear your mark now. She won't be able to deny that she is yours.**_

Kagome squirmed as his clenched teeth slowly relaxed, leaving her skin.

She flung herself away from him, gaping at him in shock. Something didn't feel right about the mark on her neck. Her hands hurried to the mark and felt the two indentations. _What?! How come I'm not bleeding to death?! I should be dead! That should have killed me!_

She looked back at him, scared of what she had heard in his head, what he had done. She shook her head furiously, scrambling backward, still looking at him. She darted to her feet and ran away, to where, she didn't know.

_The well! I'll destroy the well this time. I won't just block it; I'll demolish it!_

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Inuyasha was chasing her, his face still contorted. He shouted her name, a rough rasp that sent chills down her spine. He was gaining on her easily, much more used to his speed than she. But she made herself go faster.

_Don't let him catch you_, her instincts shouted. _If he catches you, he'll hurt you! He might even KILL you! Survival is everything; don't stop running until he can't catch you!_

She vaulted into the well, uncaring of the scrapes on her hands from the ravaged wood. She only wanted, needed, to get away. Somehow, she knew she could never go back to Inuyasha; he could kill her in an instant if he chose to. She didn't know how, but knew that he could without putting one finger on her.

The marks on her neck pounded and she thought they would burst open, spraying her blood over the ground. But she didn't feel any pain in her present state of mind; it was like her whole body had gone numb to give her an easier time to escape.

When she was in the well house, she got ready to kick the well, knowing she could easily crush it.

But her foot didn't obey.

She raised a fist to slam into it, but that, too, didn't want to obey no matter how much she willed it to.

_All I need to do is completely destroy it and I won't be in danger. I have to do it quickly before Inuyasha arrives!_

X---X

**Dee:** Oh no! A cliffy! How dare I?! Tune in soon (you can't really "tune in" but you get what I'm saying…I hope) to find out what happens to Kagome and Inuyasha! What has Lust started?! You have no idea how much fun that last sentence was to write. :-D I know: I'm immature.


	17. Chased To A Killer

**Dee:** Can Kagome REALLY destroy the well despite all that has gone on past it? What is going on with Inuyasha? Should I stop asking stupid questions?! Yes. Yes, I should.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Just do it! Get rid of the well before he comes after you! Don't let him catch you!_ The voice inside Kagome's head pushed. Her fist twitched and tightened as she fought to bring it down on the ancient wood that would surely break if she used her new found strength on it.

But, it was still impossible to break it. It was as if something were physically holding her back, like a rope.

A rope she just couldn't rip.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light. She squeaked in surprise, then turned and ran from the sight. She passed her mother and brother, who didn't know what to make of the green, blue, and black blur. She heard a primal roar from behind her and knew he wouldn't chase her family. No, he would only go after her. She was the target.

She raced through the city, trying to find a way to draw him from her scent.

_I have to go somewhere that has a lot of people and different smells. Then he won't be able to find me._ She dashed to the first place that came to mind: WacDonalds.

Once inside, she walked calmly around the building before going into the bathroom. There was a line, so her scent would be mixed with all the other women's.

She'd never noticed just how much a public bathroom smelled. Her newly sensitive nose could barely stand it. She tried covering it, blocking it, even stuffing paper towels up it but nothing stopped the assortment of smells.

She quickly noticed the other women staring at her ears. _Oh, no! I didn't cover them up! They must think I'm some kind of freak! How could I have been so dumb?!_

Before any of the women could say anything, though, there was a chorus of screams and shouts from the restaurant beyond the doors. She heard someone roar, "Where is she?!" She swallowed convulsively. It was all her fault if anyone got hurt.

She hurriedly opened the door and saw that Inuyasha was facing away from her. _Good. I can make it out of here and get away._

As she crept out of the door, the marks on her neck pulsed. She bit back the cry that threatened to escape. _I have to be quiet and inconspicuous. If I can just make it out of the door…._

Just then, the marks pounded again and she watched in horror as Inuyasha swung around, catching sight of her easily. His face was still youkai and she felt herself begin cowering at the power that surrounded him like a second skin.

"You," he growled, moving with astonishing speed to stand in front of her. He grabbed her arm and her instincts told her to fight until her dying breath.

So she did, scratching at him with her long nails until finally his hold loosened. She jerked away just as the police burst through the door, shattering glass. They yelled at him to put his hands in the air, threatening to shoot, but it was no use. They couldn't scare Inuyasha. They _were_ just humans, anyways.

She took the small chance to run away once more because Inuyasha was side-tracked by the officers for one moment.

It was all she needed.

She dashed out of WacDonalds, not looking back. She wasn't going to get caught.

Kagome saw that her feet were taking her back to the shrine. _Why? Why am I going back to the most obvious place?_

She tried to decide for herself where to go, but instinct kept pushing her towards the well. _It's safe there now. Go back. You can get away much easier there. There will be less people he could hurt. Just go back and-----_

Two arms wrapped around her from behind and Inuyasha snarled in her ear, "Where do you think _you're _going?"

She squirmed. "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?! Why do you want to hurt me?!" Tears filled her eyes.

Inuyasha's arms slowly loosened and his breathing grew less ragged. "Damnit, Kagome," he finally muttered. "I don't know what I'm doing. Go back and get as far from the village as possible. Take Sasha with you. I won't hurt you." He backed away from her.

She turned and saw the warring thoughts crossing his face. His eyes were flashing from red to white and back. She knew she didn't have much time. He would follow her.

Kagome dashed to the well and into the Feudal Era.

She was met by a furious face.

X---X

"It's been too long; something must have happened," Sango worried as she nibbled on her thumbnail. "Something's happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. I know it. They wouldn't be gone this long, not without telling us first."

Miroku put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly. "They'll be fine, Sango. Knowing Inuyasha, I doubt anything would happen to Kagome while he's still breathing."

"Something doesn't feel right. Tatiana left too."

Sasha leapt to his feet suddenly, growling and transforming. Kirara did the same and the pair ran out of the hut, going straight to Inuyasha's Forest.

"Kirara! Sasha!" Sango cried, running after them. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu on her way.

Miroku followed, his staff jangling as he ran next to her.

They heard a scream and then a loud snarl and the same thought ran through their minds: Kagome and Inuyasha were in trouble.

But when they found where Sasha and Kirara had gone, there was no Inuyasha. Only Kagome and a man. They didn't know who he was, only that he seemed quite angry with Kagome. He was yelling in her face about being stupid and getting herself marked by a demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her weapon at the man.

He leapt out of the way, taking Kagome with him. Sasha ran at the man, knocking him backward. Kagome screamed and pulled away before he could take her down with him. Kirara flew to her, helping her on her back and moving behind Miroku and Sango.

"Who _is_ that, Kagome?" Sango asked as she caught her boomerang.

"I don't know. He was just…there when I arrived."

"Oh, no," someone said, stepping out of the shadows. Tatiana stared in horror at the man. "It can't be him. There's no _way_ he could be loose!" The man looked at her from the ground and she went behind Kagome.

"Who is that, Tatiana?" Kagome asked.

"He's one of Zeus's mistakes. He was created to kill things that the gods couldn't, but got taken over by the power. Now, all he does is try to defy the Fates. Meaning he would love nothing more than to kill me." Tatiana hid her face in Kagome's shirt.

"You can't be serious! How do you defeat it?" Miroku demanded.

"Well, he's not like a normal person. You have to either rip him literally to shreds, or stab the mark on his stomach of a lightning bolt. And neither is very easy. He's a trained killer with thousands of years of practice."

"Oh, great. Why don't you just shoot me in the eye while you're at it, hmm? Then I can be blind so I don't have to see our deaths," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"He won't kill me now; he'll do that in front of the Fates."

Sasha howled in pain as the man slashed him across the leg.

Kagome dashed out from behind Sango and screamed, "Sasha!" She dropped to his side, trying to find a way to help him. He was bleeding so much even though the wound had seemed minor; how could she stop it?!

There was a shining light and the two indentations on Kagome's neck pounded again. _Oh, no. This isn't going to be good…._ She hid behind Sasha's bulk until he transformed back to his puppy size. She knew she was either going to be attacked by the gods' killer or Inuyasha and couldn't decide which would be better. _Neither. I don't want to die._

"You all will die! The Fates are to be exiled, not followed! I'll kill the girl first who has been marked by the demon!" the man yelled.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha's reply vibrated the entire forest in its intensity.

Kagome looked up and saw the men fighting. She tried to stand, but Tatiana moved to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't. It's not safe. You need to get away from here before Zeus's killer is done with Inuyasha. He'll come right after you then."

Kagome stared at her. _Leave_ Inuyasha alone to _die_?! No! She couldn't do that. She _wouldn't_ do that. She felt a fierce protectiveness rising in her and knew she wouldn't leave. She would be with Inuyasha until the end.

The two men fought furiously, slashing and growling the whole fight.

"I'll just tie you up and make you watch as I kill her…slowly…painfully. Then I'll kill you as well so you can follow her into that death," the man spat in Inuyasha's face, rolling to straddle Inuyasha's stomach. He raised his fist and smirked, "Or maybe I could make it much worse for you by keeping her for myself. Wouldn't that just _kill_ you, demon?"

Inuyasha's roar of outrage rang through the forest, shaking the ground. He slammed his claws into the killer's stomach shouting, "Don't go near my mate!" in his demonic, raspy voice.

Kagome felt her stomach tighten at his words. _Something's not right. Something's just not RIGHT!_

The man slumped to the side, falling away from Inuyasha, breathing raggedly.

She heard Tatiana's gasp of surprise as Inuyasha rose to his feet, virtually unscathed. He limped a little as he moved towards Kagome, his intent clear in his eyes.

Sasha leapt in front of Kagome on three legs, barking ineffectually at the hanyou.

Kagome backed away, afraid of the look in his eyes. She darted behind Sango and Kirara, scared to look back at Inuyasha. His face was even more brutal than it had been when he'd given chase to her. She tried to gather her composure so she could face him herself, but Tatiana held her back with a light hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, run," Tatiana ordered quietly. "I can't believe I didn't think of this; oh, Gods, it's all my fault!"

"What?! What did you do to him?!" Kagome demanded as they both backed away from the approaching hanyou. Miroku and Sango, knowing better than to cross him in this mood and that only Kagome would be able to stop him, backed away from the scene.

"_I_ didn't do it; his demon blood is doing it. Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have done it."

"_What_ did you do?!"

"By making him mark you as his mate, his demon blood now won't wait to claim you, if you're getting what I'm saying…."

"You mean…."

"Yes. The only way he's going to calm down is if the two of you become mates and the only way to do that is to have sex…."

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha dove for her. She narrowly escaped, Tatiana's wrist clasped in her grasp as she held back the urge to throttle the girl. "Well, _this_ has gotta be entertaining to the Fates. I hope they all are getting a real _kick_ outta this!" She continued to throw herself out of the way of Inuyasha's relentless hands. "Isn't there any other way?" she asked Tatiana shrilly after one rather close call with Inuyasha's claws.

"Uh, do you know the power of demon instincts? They're _much_ more powerful than a mere _mortal's_. It's a mix of both human and animal instincts and, believe me, neither is something to make a mockery of."

_So now I'm stuck running from Inuyasha until I die. Or be caught and have to become his mate. This is great._

_I should have destroyed that well when I had the chance._

X---X

**Dee:** I don't think this is a very good chapter. I don't know why, but it seems kinda cliché. But I'm having a little bit of writer's block, which SUCKS, by the way. So please bear with me. I'm trying really hard.


	18. Promising Forever: Last Chapter

**Dee:** Okay, that last chapter, I really didn't like. So, now, I'm going to make it up to you all. I want this to be a unique story, not something utterly clichéd.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kagome ran through the woods, trying to escape Inuyasha. She knew she couldn't run forever. Hell, he'd probably catch her before she got much farther than the opposite edge of the village. She shuddered as she thought of what would happen once he did.

She had stayed a virgin throughout her high school years, despite the advances on her. She hadn't known why it had been so important to her, but it had. The only thing she had really known was that she didn't want to just throw it away like so many of her friends had.

Maybe she'd spent too much time in the Feudal Era, where it was so important to stay a virgin if you were a woman. It might have been out of the need to love someone before she gave them such a precious gift. Or she had just been afraid, afraid of the pain she knew would come her first time. She couldn't be sure what had kept her away from that aspect of life.

"Kagome!" a hoarse shout came from close behind her.

She looked ahead. She wouldn't even make it to the edge village. There was no way if he was as close as his voice had been.

A blur rushed past her and she saw Sasha blocking her path with his body. _Safety,_ her mind shouted. But when she attempted to climb on his back, he growled and snapped at her. His eyes held a fierce glint and she backed away in shock.

_What the hell?! I thought he was on MY side!_

She knew Inuyasha was behind her even before she leapt to the side and twisted to see him. His eyes glowed red, the color deepening with each breath. She looked for an escape, but if Sasha was helping him, there was no way she could get away. Sasha was too fast.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she pleaded with him, trying to reach out to some part of him. She didn't know if it would work, but could it really hurt anything?

But Inuyasha didn't seem able to hear her. He just stalked her as she backed away from him, not gaining an inch or losing one. He just continued after her. The marks on her necked pulsed more and more as they persisted with their little game of cat and mouse.

_What am I supposed to do?! How do I get away?!_

When she took her eyes off of him for even that one moment, he used it to his advantage. He lunged for her without a sound, catching her off guard. She let out a shocked yelp as she was flung to the ground, Inuyasha covering her body with his. She felt his warm breath on her face. When she looked up at him, his fangs were growing impossibly longer, the same with his claws as his hands held her down by her shoulders. She squirmed, trying to get away from him and the look in his eyes. But he held her easily, burying his face once more in the crook of her shoulder.

She whimpered quietly, even though she could feel the desire rising in her. _What is wrong with me?_ Tears came to her eyes and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him soon, even if she wanted to.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled against her neck. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry." He nipped at her neck gently. She could still smell that he was in his youkai form without having to look at him. Something in the knowledge that he looked demon, yet was truly _her_ Inuyasha gave her a strange feeling in the apex of her thighs.

She moaned and he looked up from her neck.

Despite his fangs and purple markings, something in his eyes made her smile up at him. "It's all right, Inuyasha. I know I can trust you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. _If I can't trust him, who can I really trust? But do I really want to do this? What about independence?_

He gave a low, tortured growl just before he leaned in to kiss her. All of the indecision in her mind fled and she kissed him back.

She felt her jeans give way with a slice of his claws and she gasped, even as he kissed her.

She thanked God for the privacy of the trees.

X---X

"What?! What do you mean 'leave them to their business', Miroku?! What could they _possibly_ be doing?!" Sango demanded a few hours later as she paced the small hut anxiously. She was worried what had happened to their friends. Kagome could hold her own against Inuyasha, she was sure. But they'd never been gone so _long_, even when they were fighting.

Miroku laughed, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders to halt her frantic movements. "Well, seeing as there were bite marks on Kagome's neck, I'll give you one guess as to what they could possibly be doing alone so late at night."

She blushed furiously. "They couldn't be doing…_that_ could they?"

He laughed at her innocence. "I'm willing to bet that _is_ what they are doing…or have done." He squeezed her to his side and leaned down to murmur into her ear, "Want to follow their lead?"

_Smack!_ "Pervert."

She stomped outside, secretly pleased that he still would say that to her.

Kirara and Sasha were asleep near the door, not even stirring as she passed, noisily crushing leaves and branches under her feet. She rolled her eyes at the two.

Tatiana had left shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha had run into the distant side of the forest. She hadn't said a word, just walked away. It had bothered Sango, but she didn't dig too far into it. Tatiana had her own life to get back to.

Sango stopped as she heard the trees begin to rustle too much to have been the breeze currently blowing through the village. She stiffened her spine, ready to battle. She heard Miroku come up behind her and held a finger to her lips, signaling silence.

He went on full alert, determination darkening his violet eyes. He brought his staff in front of his chest, gripping it with both hands.

Both he and Sango burst into laughter as two familiar echoed to them.

"Inuyasha, slow down! I don't exactly have this thing wrapped around me well!" Kagome ordered, making Miroku and Sango look at each other in confusion. _What_ wasn't wrapped around her well?

"Feh. We're almost to the village already, so what does it matter?" Inuyasha replied, agitated. Or maybe he was teasing her. You really couldn't tell.

The couple, arguing, came out of the trees, landing in front of the taijiya and monk, who took in their appearances with shock evident in their eyes.

Kagome was wrapped in Inuyasha's haori, her hair wild. Her lips looked swollen and darker than usual. Her expression was tired and content. She was visibly shaking as she rested against Inuyasha's back, looking a little worse for wear.

Inuyasha's undershirt had a rather savage rip across his chest and, despite his attempts to seem irritated, there was a definite glint of smug satisfaction in his eyes. He had small scratches on his cheek and arms. But they were fading quickly.

"Did you have an…_eventful_ evening?" Miroku asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kagome blushed profusely as she slid off of Inuyasha's back, clutching his haori around her. She gave a surprised squeak. "Wh…what do you mean, Miroku?" she said in a too-high voice.

Sango only gawked at the guilty look on her friend's face, unable to speak.

Miroku laughed. "Kagome, the innocent act won't help you at all." He wagged his finger at her. "So just come out with the truth."

Kagome blushed harder and moved more behind Inuyasha to hide herself.

Inuyasha saved her the trouble by moving in front of her, his arms crossing over his chest,

Intimidating to those who didn't truly know him. "Leave her alone, monk," he growled angrily. "It's none of your business anyways."

Miroku held up his hands in mock surrender. "I did not mean to accuse anything, Inuyasha. I only meant that it was obvious that something did indeed happen between the two of you." He took a step back at the feral look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"We were just worried about you two. You were gone for much longer than usual." Sango took a step towards them. "I was just about to go searching for you."

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder. "You really don't have to worry about us, Sango. We can take care of ourselves." She looked at Inuyasha and then back at Sango. "Or, at least _I_ can take care of myself."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Says the girl who couldn't walk here because her legs were too wobbly," he scoffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked his arm as the flush crept back.

"That's understandable right after you get done---------" Miroku began, cut off by Sango's hard smack on the back of his head.

"Miroku, that is between Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango scolded.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, down at Kagome, smirking. "Yeah, Kagome. Just between us."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, well, in that case, Inuyasha…." She leaned towards him. As he leaned towards her too, she whispered, "Sit, boy."

He slammed to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You're lucky I don't say _sit_ a couple dozen times more!" The word "sit" was said deliberately and he hit the ground once more making a large indentation.

He grumbled about women as he waited for the spell to wear off.

Miroku cleared his throat. "But what _did_ happen between the two of you?" he asked uncomfortably.

Kagome pretended not to hear and stalked towards the Bone Eater's Well. "I'm going home for a few days." As Inuyasha began to growl and walk with her, she warned, "If you come with, I'll skin you myself." But it went unheeded as Inuyasha followed her, at a safe distance.

Sango glared at Miroku. "_Now_ look what you've done! Kagome's going home!"

Miroku smirked at her. "But, dear demon slayer, don't you know that they are mates now? Somehow I doubt even time could keep Inuyasha from her." He put his arm around her waist. "I know exactly how he feels." While Sango tried to figure out what he meant, he tilted his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

She didn't even call him a pervert.

X---X

Inuyasha looked around Kagome's small room. He'd been there many times, but over the years, it had changed a little. Her "desk" held many _new_ scrolls that were thick and didn't have odd symbols that she called "pi" on them. Her bedspread was no longer pink, but a light blue, like the sky.

Other than that, though, it was the same.

He was happy it still held only her scent, with few traces of her brother's, mother's, and grandfather's. Soon it would hold his scent, too. He would make sure of it.

He hadn't noticed the changes, of course, when he had last been in there. He had been too sidetracked by Kagome to see any differences.

Kagome burst into the room, muttering under her breath. She glared at him and shouted, "Why didn't you _tell_ me the marks were still on my neck?! My mom _freaked_! So, thanks, now my mom thinks you're a vicious animal and I'm stuck with you until the end of eternity! I could roast you over your own skin right now!" She stomped right up to him as she raged.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's my mark. That means no one else can have you and they'll know it." He bent his head to gently nip the bite.

She hit him over the back of his head. "I could beat you to a bloody pulp right now." She held up a seemingly delicate fist as he raised his head. A reluctant smile came to her mouth as he stared down at her. "So you're lucky you're so cute." She brought her arms around his neck.

He grinned in return and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

She pulled back and stepped away from him. When she did, a slight grimace came to her face as sore muscles were stretched.

He mentally cursed himself. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled back at him. "It's all right, Inuyasha. It'll only be for a little while. I'm not permanently hurt. Don't worry about it."

"No, Kagome. I shouldn't have been so rough. I should have controlled myself." He was ashamed. He had hurt her even though he had promised to never do that to her, to protect her with the last breath in his body.

"Well, Inuyasha, you could always make it up to me," she replied coyly.

Something in her voice urged him closer. "How?" he asked quickly.

"How about you," she began as she got closer to him, "promise to be with me forever?" She knew there was a chance that he would say no, that he would reject her, but she instinctively knew that he wouldn't. He would _want_ to be with her forever.

A wolfish smile came to his lips. "You only want _that_? I think I can do that." He grabbed her again and kissed her once more.

X---X

"See? You thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?" Tatiana taunted as the Fates shifted uncomfortably in their thrones. She looked at each one, happy to have beaten their perceptions of her. "Now you can't damn my immortal soul." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Nah nah nah."

"You dare to mock us, Lust?! We _created_ you! If not for us, you would be _dead_!" all three shouted, loosing their cool.

Tatiana put her hands on her hips. "And I am _supposed_ to be dead! So what would it matter if you killed me now? I would be where I was supposed to be before _you_ tampered with my soul!" She glared at the three women. "I don't care!"

Buyo stood on the sidelines, watching. He knew better than to butt in; either Tatiana or the Fates would kill him. But Tatiana did have a point; they were all supposed to be dead, not living to serve the Fates.

Haru and Eli were next to him, also agreeing. They detested their extended lives. Immortality grew boring after living to see your family die.

Inumaji, Nalani, and Alexandra were at their home, waiting for Tatiana and the other's to return.

Even they heard as the Fates screamed, "Then you are mortal! We will send you to the last place you went! We never want to look upon you again!"

There was a bright light. Everything shifted.

X---X

**Dee:** This is the last chapter, besides the epilogue I plan on doing. I'm sad that it's already ending. I might do a sequel, I'm not sure. But it's not gonna be about only Inuyasha and Kagome, I can tell you that much right now...


	19. Epilogue

**Dee:** Here it is; the epilogue. I can't believe I've made it this far. I want to thank everyone who reads this story and reviews. I love you all!

**Epilogue**

_Eight Months Later_

Inuyasha crept behind his mate, motioning to Miroku and Shippo for silence so they wouldn't alert Kagome that he was approaching.

He wrapped himself around her from behind swiftly, arms on her protruding belly and legs around hers. He rested his head on her shoulder, chin off it slightly so as not to dig into her. She stiffened before exhaling angrily. "Inuyasha, it's too hot to be hanging on me."

"Liar," he murmured to her.

"You're right; I just don't want you hanging on me," she snapped. She was ornery when she was pregnant, easily going from happy to furious in a second.

"Liar," he repeated even though he knew it would get him in even more trouble than before.

Miroku and Shippo looked at each other and rose, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Now look what you did! You ran two of my friends off. Thanks. Thanks a lot," she grumbled, trying to shove him away. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"That's just the triplets talking," he replied smoothly. He nibbled her neck. "You're just being angry for the sake of being angry." He remembered what she had done when she had been informed that she wasn't pregnant with _one_ baby, but _three_. He could still feel that punch to his stomach that had doubled him over even though it had been several months before.

"Oh, _really_?! You try having three babies playing soccer with your kidneys!" She twisted her face to his, shouting, "You fertile asshole! No, one child was preposterous. Two?! Don't make me laugh! Three, _that's_ the lowest the great Inuyasha can do! I swear, I am going kick your ass once I can see my feet again," she threatened.

"I look forward to it," he retorted, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Don't even _think_ about getting that gleam in your eye. Believe me, you're not getting anywhere _near_ me now." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just get all those thoughts out of your mind."

He laughed and kissed her innocently.

At least, it started innocently. Things changed quickly though.

"Stop it!" she finally screamed, breaking away. "_That_ helped us get into this predicament in the _first_ place!" She shoved him away.

He smirked. "Yeah, but it was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"Sit!"

Even as he flew to the ground, he didn't let up on his laughter.

"I am going to my mother. _You_ will stay here until _I_ come back." She stomped away and Inuyasha turned serious instantly.

He scooped her up into his arms. "Kagome, you can't go off on your own! You're pregnant, for the gods' sakes. So wherever you go, I go. Plus, if you're in your time and start having the babies, how am I supposed to know when I'm here?"

She growled at him. "Fine. You can come with. But don't even _think_ about…_that_." She looked like a child when she sulked.

"Fine. I'll imagine."

Before she could bite his head off, her body contracted and she let out a pain-filled scream.

"Kagome?!"

"Get. Me. To. My. Time. Now!"

He ran at full speed to the well, vaulting over the side easily and into her world.

X---X

"Congratulations, Mr. Hanyou," the doctor began, still wary of the odd young man. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome's true nature and had helped create their identities as Inuyasha and Kagome Hanyou. But he didn't know if he trusted the wild, rash man with delicate Kagome, though something about Kagome always changed when Inuyasha was in the room. "You have three baby boys and a wife ready to kill you." He clapped Inuyasha on the back. "You're one lucky guy."

Inuyasha smiled and rushed into Kagome's room. She had banished him from it when she had been rushed in. "Kagome!" he shouted. He saw the three small forms the nurses were putting in odd rolling contraptions and his smile widened beyond belief. "Thank you, Kagome."

He knelt by her bed just in time for her hand to snake out and clutch his collar. She pulled his face within inches of hers and snarled, "If you _ever_ do that to me again, I'm going to castrate you. Do you understand, Inuyasha?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Kagome."

She smiled in return. "You're welcome. Just don't think I'll go through_ that_ again. That was painful!" She fell back on her pillows in exhaustion. She closed her eyes for a moment. Before looking back at him.

He put his chin on the side of her bed.

The nurse asked quietly, "Would you like to see your sons, Mr. and Mrs. Hanyou?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, nervous. He'd never really been around babies and was afraid he would hurt them. They were really fragile. What if he hurt them so badly they didn't recover? He would die before he would see that happen!

Without waiting for his answer, the nurse placed two in his arms and one in Kagome's.

He looked down at the boys in his arms. They were so…_tiny_. Both had his silver-white hair and ears even though there was little hair on their heads. The one who was awake had amber eyes, also. The other was grabbing and releasing the blankets with his miniature clawed hands.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, amazed. "Kagome…."

She softly smiled at him knowingly. "I know, Inuyasha."

He turned his gaze to the small boy in her arms. He was awake with big brown eyes. His hair was black as were his ears. He started crying the second he caught his father looking at him, causing the other two to cry.

The one who had been asleep had brown eyes, also.

"Kagome…what do I do?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to find a way to calm the cries.

She was gently rocking the baby in her arms, murmuring to him and Inuyasha copied her. Soon, the room was silent.

Kagome gazed up at him, happiness evident in her eyes. "You do know I'm still going to castrate you, right?"

X---X

**Dee:** THE END OF THREE YEARS LATER!!!!! It makes me sad. But here's an excerpt from my next story, currently untitled.

X---X

Mika glared at her brothers. "I can take care of myself, _thank you_! You don't have to follow me to Mama's time." She slammed her hands onto her hips, trying to copy her mother's most intimidating move. Kagome used it often when the boys----or Inuyasha----were getting out of hand.

"Yes, you do. Mika, you're too trusting. You need people to watch out for the bad guys in the world," her oldest brother, Hakkei, said. He looked the most like their father and acted the most like him. He refused to let Mika go anywhere without one of her eight brothers and Sasha.

"No, I don't. I'm almost sixteen, you guys. Mama was only fifteen when she started fighting Naraku _here_. Now go away; I promised I would meet someone," she said, waving them away sternly.

"Mika, you can't trust everyone. It's dangerous out there," Akio replied, moving to block the well from her view. Three of her other brothers----Keiji, Natsu, and Riku----joined him, crossing their arms over their chests.

"I. Said. Move. Now."

"Boys, you wouldn't be barricading the well from your sister, would you?" came a voice from the trees. Their mother stepped out of the shadows, shining in her green kimono. She had her hands on her hips and, once she stopped walking, cocked one hip to the side.

"Mama, she shouldn't go without us there," Yuuta answered. He was the biggest of her brothers and the youngest, though a few years older than her. He had the black hair and ears of their mother but the amber eyes of their father.

"And why not, boys? Doesn't she deserve our trust that she won't get into trouble?" her mother replied smoothly.

"It's not _her_ we're worried about, Mama; it's those people in your time!" Seiko shouted. He had silver hair and black ears. His eyes changed between amber and brown depending on his moods. He was easily furious.

"Don't shout at me, young man. I'm telling you right now, if you don't let your sister go, I'll get your father to move you."

The only person they feared more than their mother was their father. He thought of Mika as a princess and she got whatever she wanted from him all the time. She was the original Daddy's Girl.

"Oh, no, Kagome. Don't drag me into this," Inuyasha's voice came from behind their mother. He leapt out of the trees. "I agree with the boys. They should go with." He stood behind Kagome, a hand on her shoulder. "It's not safe for a woman over there."

Kagome spun on him. "And why not?! _I _lived there for eighteen years! Nothing happened to me!"

Inuyasha's markings pulsed once. "_You_ had people always looking after you. Mika won't have anyone but her brothers."

"And her grandmother and uncle!"

"Kagome, don't fight me on this. Mika is taking the boys with her, end of story."

Kagome began to argue, but Mika cut in. "Papa, can you at least tell them not to attack any guy I talk to? That poor human is probably _still_ trying to recover from Hakkei's punch!"

Inuyasha looked at his sons.

"We make no promises," they all said in unison.

X---X

**Dee:** How do you like it? I might just call it Mika, you know, because that's the main character's name. I'm not sure though.


	20. NOTICE: REVISION

**I've been asked if I'm actually going to do a revision on "Three Years Later". As my profile will tell you, I'm no longer writing for FanFiction (college and all that). I decided, since she asked me herself, to let **V. L. MacKenzie **do her own version of my story.**

**Note that my original version will not be deleted.**

**Also, Ms. MacKenzie and I have come to an agreement. Several terms are being hashed out.**

She cannot change the plot or characters of the story.

Though she can add chapters, she cannot delete them.

Any twists she adds in must be approved by my readers and myself.

She has to update once a month (NO MATTER WHAT) once she begins writing new chapters.

This has NOTHING to do with the original "Mika". She will have to ask me for that one, as well.

**If you have any other ideas for terms that you would like to see met, please PM or Review.**

**I'm not asking you to read the revised version, but I would like to see anything else she would add into the story.**


End file.
